My Life Not Fair
by ChuteKyuMin
Summary: Jika dapat memilih lebih baik aku tidak pernah terlahir di dunia ini! Jika dapat memilih aku tidak akan pernah mau dilahirkan untuk menjadi Putranya! Jika dapat memilih aku tidak akan pernah mau mengakui ia Ayahku! Aku membencinya! Karnanya hidupku hancur! Cintaku pun direbut olehnya! KyuMin/Yaoi/M-PREG/Rate M/Other Cast
1. Chapter 1

**My Life Not Fair**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/M-PREG/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JOY**

* * *

><p><em>Salahkah jika aku membenci Ayahku sendiri...<em>

_Salahkah jika aku pernah berharap..._

_Jika aku bukan keturunannya, bukan darah dagingnya..._

_Bisakah ia disebut sebagai seorang Ayah..._

_Ia selalu membuatku hancur..._

_Bahkan cintaku pun direbutnya..._

_Aku membencinya, sangat membencinya..._

_Terlebih karena cintaku..._

_Seseorang yang sangat aku cinta..._

_Berada dalam genggamannya, hingga menghancurkan semuanya..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Ia melangkah dengan pelan. Melangkah setapak demi setapak, tangan mungilnya tak pernah berhenti menghitung helaian kertas bernominal itu. Senyum manis terukir indah pada wajah cantik terlampau manisnya. Manik foxynya berbinar indah, ia sesekali tersenyum ramah membalas sapaan mereka. Para pejalan kaki itu menatap takjub pada keindahan nyata yang berada pada pandangannya. Alangkah indahnya senyuman itu, hati seketika terasa sejuk saat melihatnya. Mereka sungguh mendamba, alangkah indahnya hidup jika mereka dapat memperoleh hati sosok indah itu. Pemuda cantik tersebut tetap melanjutkan langkahnya, ia berhenti saat maniknya menangkap sebuah halte bus. Sepertinya ia akan duduk sejenak di tempat itu. "Syukurlah, dengan begini aku bisa membeli obat untuk Eomma.." Suara tenor lembutnya bergumam lirih. Di lesakkannya berlembar-lembar kertas bernominal itu pada saku jeansnya.

Ia kembali merapatkan jaket cokelatnya saat angin pagi kembali berhembus membelai tubuh mungilnya. Tiba-tiba pemuda cantik itu menepuk dahi mulusnya saat ia teringat sesuatu. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan sedikit tergesa nyaris berlari. Hatinya bergerumuh hebat, rona pink lembut menyebar disekitar pipi chubby putihnya. Membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. Ia terkekeh, tangan mungilnya menyentuh dadanya yang saat ini tengah ribut. Ia tak menyangka jika dihidupnya yang penuh dengan kepedihan ini dihadirkan sesosok yang sangat dicintainya. Sosok yang bagaikan salju, dingin namun menenangkan. Sosok yang mampu membuat beban hidupnya terangkat sedikit demi sedikit. Sosok yang mampu membuat hidupnya berwarna. "Terima kasih telah hadir di kehidupanku. Aku mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

Dug...dug...dug

"Oper bolanya cepat!"

"Yah...yah disana! Sekarang saatnya Kapten Cho!"

Dug...dug...dug. Blung! Priitttt...!

"Yes!" Gumamnya. Ia tersenyum puas, riuh tepuk tangan serta teriakan-teriakan yang mengelukannya bergema disepanjang lapangan basket itu. Tubuh jakungnya seketika terangkat keatas. Ia hanya menggeleng maklum melihat kegembiraan teman-teman se-Teamnya. "Kau memang hebat, Kapten Cho. Team kita menang lagi, kali ini" Pemuda tampan itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangan kekarnya menggeplak pelan kepala pemuda yang mengelukannya tadi. "Kalian juga hebat. Kita bekerja secara Team, kehebatan ku juga karena kerjasama kita. Jangan terlalu memuji seperti itu.." Suara bass merdunya mengalun indah. Sedikit kekehan pelan membuat teman-temannya ikut tertawa. Mereka saling menatap pemuda tampan itu penuh kagum. Tidak heran jika sosok terlampau menawan itu begitu dielukan disini. Di Universitas Yonsei.

Selain jenius, sikap bijaksananya patut diacungi jempol. Walau sosok tampan itu pribadi yang cuek dan dingin, namun itu semua tak mengurangi keindahannya. Setiap mata memandang, ingin sekali mereka memilikinya. Namun sepertinya niatan mereka harus terpaksa mereka urungkan. Karena sepertinya sosok yang sangat dipuja itu kini telah dimiliki seseorang. Seseorang yang mampu merubah dunianya, seseorang yang mampu membuatnya mengerti akan arti kehidupan serta mengerti akan indahnya hidup. Seseorang yang mampu mengubah jalan hidupnya. Ia selalu berfikir, hidup ini tidak adil. Bukan materi yang ia inginkan, namun juga kasih sayang. Namun semuanya itu hanya isapan jempol semata. Tapi, setelah seseorang itu datang ke dalam hidupnya. Ia mengubah semuanya.

Ia mengubah cara pandangnya. Hidup ini adil. Ia ingin terus hidup demi bersama seseorang itu selamanya. Senyum yang telah hilang pada hidupnya kini hadir kembali. Sungguh, besar eksitensi seseorang itu bagi hidupnya. Senyum menawan terukir indah pada wajah tampannya saat obsidian tajamnya menangkap sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat dicintainya tengah berjalan sedikit tergesa ke arahnya. Pemuda tampan itu menggeleng saat melihat peluh membanjiri wajah cantik sosok itu. "Hahh...hahh...hahh. Hai, maaf aku tidak sempat melihat pertandinganmu. Aku mendapat shif malam. Jadi aku baru saja pulang..." Ucapnya susah payah. Nafasnya masih tersenggal. Sedang sosok tampan itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Tangan kekarnya dengan lembut mengusap peluh di dahi dan disekitar wajah pemuda cantik itu. Ia lalu mengacak surai legam itu dengan gemas. "Lihatlah, aku yang bertanding. Tapi, malah kau yang berpeluh seperti ini.." Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya serta dua gigi yang mirip sekali dengan gigi kelinci membuat sosok tampan itu gemas dibuatnya. "Hehehe...aku baru saja melakukan pertandingan lari maraton.." Gurau sosok cantik itu. Gelak tawa tak terlekan dari pasangan manis itu menghiraukan tatapan haru disekitarnya. Tangan mungilnya mengangkat bekal makanan yang sedari tadi dibawanya kehadapan Namja tampan itu. "Ini, aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu Kyunnie dan aku ucapkan selamat atas kemenanganmu yang ke banyak kalinya..." Suara tenor itu menyeru ceria membuat satu tawa kembali lolos dari sosok tampan itu.

Kyunnie atau Kyuhyun itu terdiam sejenak. Obsidian tajamnya menatap intens sosok cantik dihadapannya ini. Smirk samar perlahan menghiasi wajah tampannya. Direngkuhnya pinggang ramping itu dan didekatkannya tubuh mungil itu pada tubuh jakungnya. "Hanya ucapan selamat yang Minimi berikan untukku, hmm.." Manik foxy itu mengerjab polos. Sedetik ia terdiam, namun seketika Namja cantik itu teringat akan sesuatu. Ia kembali mengangkat bekal makannya. "Tidak. Ini, aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu. Ini hadiah untukmu, Kyunnie..." Kyuhyun terkekeh, tak menyangka jika pemuda dihadapannya ini lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Sosok cantik ini sangatlah polos dan lugu, bagaimana bisa ia menemukan sosok semenawan ini. "Tidak, dear. Aku menginginkan lebih dari itu.." Sungmin mempoutkan bibir plumnya saat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Foxynya berbinar sedih, ia mengingat kembali jumlah uang yang didapatnya tadi.

"Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan padamu Kyu. Maaf, uangku belum cukup untuk membelikan sesuatu untukmu. Aku memang Namjachingu yang tak berguna, maafkan aku..." Wajah cantik itu kian menunduk dalam saat melontarkan suara lirihnya. Ia merasa bersalah pada sosok tampan dihadapannya ini. Kyuhyun selalu memberikan apa yang dibutuhkannya, sedangkan ia sama sekali tak bisa. Ia merasa telah menjadi sosok Namjachingu yang sangat tidak berguna. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat sikap Namjanya ini. Lihatlah dia begitu polos bukan. Padahal bukan itu yang diinginkan sosok Kyuhyun, baginya Sungmin tetap bersamanya dan mencintainya saja itu sudah menjadi hadiah tak ternilai dimatanya. Tapi, apa ini? Namja cantik itu berfikir jika Kyuhyun menginginkan hadiah darinya. Hadiah yang berasal dari lembaran won itu. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menginginkan itu, untuk apa hadiah-hadiah seperti itu jika hanya memejamkan matanya saja ia sudah bisa mendapatkannya.

Bayangkan saja, Kyuhyun adalah anak tunggal dari Cho Yunho pemilik dari perusahaan terbesar nomor 3 se-dunia. Perusahaan yang berkiprah di dunia elektronik. LG Cooperation. Perusahaan yang sudah bercabang di berbagai negara. Dan semua itu kelak akan menjadi miliknya. Jadi, untuk apa ia menginginkan hadiah yang berasal dari uang Namja yang sangat dicintainya ini. Lagi pula ia pun tahu, bagaimana kehidupan kekasihnya ini. Lee Sungmin sungguhlah Namja yang terlampau lugu. Kyuhyun menangkup pipi chubby itu, dikecupnya dahi sang terkasih dengan lembut. "Apa yang kau katakan, hm? Aku tidak menginginkan itu semua, dear. Cukup terus berada disampingku dan tetap mencintaiku seumur hidupku saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup..."

"Lalu, hadiah apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kyuhyun seketika kembali memamerkan smirknya. Ia menatap sosok cantik dihadapannya ini semakin intens. "Kau ingin tahu apa yang aku inginkan darimu, dear.." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Ia perlahan memutar tubuh mereka hingga kini yang terlihat dari bangku penonton itu hanya punggung lebar Kyuhyun. Lengan kekarnya semakin mempererat rengkuhannya hingga mempersempit batas diantara mereka. Sungmin yang melihat situasi ini hanya mampu mengerjab bingung. Rona merah perlahan menghiasi pipi chubbynya saat wajah tampan Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Wangi maskulin menguar semakin pekat. "Inilah yang aku inginkan darimu, dear.."

"Apamphft.." Kyuhyun segera meraup bibir menggoda itu. Sungmin membulatkan maniknya syok. Ia tak menyangka bahwa hadiah inilah yang diinginkan sosok tampan ini. Tatapannya berubah sayu saat lumatan lembut Kyuhyun membuainya. Bekal yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kini terjatuh, menimbulkan suara debam lirih. Kedua tangan mungilnya meremas kaos olahraga sosok tampan itu. Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya. "Nngh" Satu desahan lolos dari Namja cantik itu saat lidah liar Kyuhyun bergelirya di dalam mulutnya. Menyentuh setiap sudut sensitivenya dan membelit lidahnya. "Anghh...Kyuuhh" Tangan mungilnya semakin meremas kaos sosok tampan itu. Tubuhnya melemas saat tangan kekar Kyuhyun meremas lembut buttnya. Sungguh, pikirannya kacau seketika. Sungmin menyandarkan wajah merahnya pada dada bidang sosok tampan itu, sedang Kyuhyun kini kembali terkekeh melihatnya.

"Tubuhmu begitu sensitive, Sayang.." Bisiknya lirih. Suara riuh tepuk tangan serta teriakan menggoda dari teman-temannya sukses menyadarkannya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika ternyata mereka saat ini masih berada di lapangan basket. Kyuhyun menggeleng, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan sekitarnya begitu saja saat bersama Sungmin. Ia yakin, Sungmin lah dunianya. Salah satu teman Teamnya menepuk bahunya pelan. "Kendalikan dirimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kalian masih dilapangan basket.." Ucapnya seraya mengedipkan matanya menggoda. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Setelah berjabat tangan satu sama lain, Kyuhyun pun segera meloloskan diri dari Teamnya setelah mengatakan jika ia malam ini tidak bisa ikut serta merayakan kemenangan yang mereka raih. Mereka mengangguk maklum seraya kembali melancarkan godaan-godaan kepada pasangan manis itu. Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu serta menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin berulang kali menepuk pipi chubbynya yang kembali memanas saat ingatannya melayang pada kejadian di lapangan basket itu. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan menciumnya seperti itu. Jujur, selama 2 bulan ini ia berpacaran dengan Namja tampan itu baru kali ini Kyuhyun menciumnya sedalam itu. Sungmin menangkup pipi chubbynya, jantungnya seketika berdetak diatas normal. Ceklek! Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan disusul dengan sosok tampan itu. Kyuhyun kini telah mengganti kaos olahraganya dengan pakaian yang pantas. Kemeja putih dipadukan dengan jeans hitamnya. Simple memang, namun itu sama sekali tak mengurangi ketampanan pemuda itu. Ia menatap geli sosok cantik disampingnya ini yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dikecupnya pipi chubby itu pelan. Reflek Sungmin menghentikan lamunannya, ia memandang syok pemuda tampan dihadapannya itu. "K-Kyu...sejak kapan?"

"Baru saja. Ada apa? Mengapa melamun seperti itu?" Sungmin tergagap. Wajahnya yang sedikit memerah kini semakin memerah. Kyuhyun mengeryit panik saat melihat warna wajah Sungmin. Tangan kekarnya menyentuh kening pemuda cantik itu. "Dear...kau sakit?"

"Hah. Tidak! Aku tidak sakit, hehe...sudahlah ayo kita pulang.."

"Tapi, wajahmu?" Kyuhyun memandang ragu kekasihnya. Sedangkan Sungmin malah menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Hatinya berontak, untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Jika Sungmin mengatakan yang sebenarnya bisa dipastikan sosok tampan itu akan menertawakannya. Tapi kalau ia tetap beralibi, bisa dipastikan Kyuhyun akan tetap mengintrogasinya. Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?. Melihat keterdiaman Sungmin, Kyuhyun berinisiatif kembali melancarkan suara bassnya. "Mengapa melamun lagi? Kau ada masalah, hm?" Sungmin membeo. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, maniknya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan ceria. "Hey...aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan darimu, maupun hal yang membebaniku. Tenang saja.." Sungmin berdoa dalam hati semoga ucapannya kali ini bisa memudarkan kekhawatiran sosok tampan itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mengangguk setuju. Tangan kekarnya meraih tangan mungil itu dan mengenggamnya dengan lembut. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku sudah tidak sabar memakan masakanmu, dear.." Ucap Kyuhyun ceria. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat pemuda tampan itu tidak berniat mengintrogasinya lagi. Ia semakin mempererat genggaman tangan mereka menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang ternyata kini tengah menyembunyikan tawa gelinya. _Aku tahu kau tengah melamunkan kejadian tadi, dear._ Pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki mansion mewahnya. Senyum tipis terukir pada wajah tampannya saat ia mengingat kembali kebersamaannya dengan kekasih mungilnya. Bagimana ia tak merasa senang, sepanjang kebersamaannya siang tadi yang ia lakukan hanya menggoda sosok cantik itu. Berbagai ekspresi yang menggemaskan telah ia dapatkan, membuat hatinya bergerumuh menenangkan. Bukan hanya itu, harum tubuhnya serta manis bibirnya kini telah menjadi candu untuknya. _Sial!_ Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati, baru beberapa jam ia tidak melihat Sungmin. Kini perasaan rindu menyelimutinya, ia seperti remaja labil yang tengah menghadapi cinta pertamanya. Ck! Sungguh memalukan. Wajah cerianya seketika berubah datar, saat obsidian tajamnya menangkap sosok gagah itu. Cho Yunho, sosok Namja dewasa yang masih terlihat tampan dan gagah.

Ia kini tengah duduk dengan anggunya di single sofa itu, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Langkahnya segera ia tuntun pada anak tangga yang menghubungkan ke kamarnya. Baru satu langkah ia menginjakkan kakinya pada anak tangga itu, suara bass Yunho menghentikannya. "Bersenang-senang. Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun menyeringai, ditatapnya sekilas sosok ayahnya itu sebelum pandangannya kembali terarah ke depan. "Bukan urusan anda, Tuan Cho yang terhormat. Aku lelah, ijinkan aku kembali ke kamar" Yunho meletakkan buku tebalnya di atas meja. Ia menolehkan wajah tampannya ke arah sang putra. Senyum sendu samar terukir pada wajah tampannya. "Berbicaralah dengan sopan, nak. Jangan kembali menyulut emosi Appa" Kyuhyun menoleh. Ditatapnya dengan tajam sosok dewasa itu. Ia melangkah pelan ke arah Yunho. "Berbicara dengan sopan maupun tidak. Kau akan tetap sama. Cara bicaraku tidak akan bisa mengubah sifatmu!" Kyuhyun berujar dingin.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya, Namja tampan itu berdiri dari kursinya. Ia menghela nafas, mencoba meredam amarahnya. "Apa yang salah disini? Appa selalu menuruti semua kemauanmu. Appa selalu memberikan materi berlebih padamu, mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini kepadaku?" Yunho mencoba berbicara lembut. Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah pemuda tampan itu. Menepuk pelan pundaknya sebelum tangan kekar Kyuhyun menepisnya. Ia semakin menatap dingin Namja dewasa dihadapannya ini. "Apa hanya uang, uang dan uang yang ada di dalam pikiranmu! Manusia tidak hanya membutuhkan uang, tapi juga kasih sayang. Sekarang kau ingat kembali! Kapan kau memberikanku kasih sayang! Kapan kau menanyakan kabarku saat kau berbulan-bulan di luar negeri! Kapan kau menanyakan, bagaimana makanku? Apa saja yang aku makan? Bagaimana kuliahku? Bagaimana kesehatanku?! Kapan! Kau hanya perduli dengan peringkatku! Kepintaranku! Serta perilaku ku di sekolah!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia tersenggal, rasa sesak kembali menyelimutinya. Obsidiannya memanas, namun ia menahannya. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh menangis! Ia bukan Namja lemah!. Melihat kebisuan ayahnya, pemuda tampan itu berniat kembali menyerukan sesak hatinya. "Kau akan menghajarku, memukulku habis-habisan jika aku membuat ulah disekolah maupun menyentuh kehormatanmu! Kau akan mengusirku dari mansion ini jika peringkatku turun! Hanya itu yang selalu kau lakukan! Kau hanya mampu menekanku, membuatku selalu mematuhi segala peraturanmu! Aku manusia Cho Yunho! Aku putramu! Bukan budakmu atau pun robot! Aku punya perasaan! Tak salah jika Eomma meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu menuju surga! Untuk apa terus hidup mendampingi manusia tak berperasaan sepertimu! Yang aku sayangkan, mengapa bukan kau saja yang meninggal saat kecelakaan itu! Mengapa harus Eomma! Eomma yang mengertikanku! Mengapa harus dia! Mengapa bukan kau yang terlebih dulu pergi ke neraka!"

Plak! Suara tamparan terlampau keras itu menggema di seluruh ruangan mansion mewah ini. Kyuhyun menatap kosong lantai marmer dibawahnya. Ia tak mengeluh maupun mengaduh sedikitpun. Baginya perlakuan ini sudah sering diterimanya, ia sudah kebal. Ia pun tak terkejut saat cairan pekat keluar dari hidung serta mulutnya. Ia sudah biasa, bahkan menerima yang lebih ampuh dari ini pun ia sudah biasa. Yang tidak biasa dari dirinya ialah hatinya, perasaannya kembali terombak, terkoyak. Hatinya sesak, jika ia diberi suatu permohonan ia ingin memohon kepada Tuhan untuk mencabut nyawanya saat ini juga. Ia sudah tidak sanggup, satu-satunya orang yang mengerti akan keadaannya kini sudah berada disisi-Nya. Ia rapuh, hancur. Ia sudah tidak mempunyai tempat tuk berteduh lagi. Namun, ia patut berterima kasih pada Tuhan, saat akhirnya ia dipertemukan dengan sosok itu. Sungmin kini telah menjadi tempat berteduhnya setelah Eommanya. Sosok Namja cantik yang sangat dicintainya. Cho Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap tak percaya tangan bergetarnya. Lagi-lagi ia memukul putranya dengan menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Yunho gagal, ia gagal menahan emosinya. Ia kembali melukai putranya. Yunho mencoba mendekat, ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh jakung itu. Tubuh jakung yang selalu ia lukai. Namun lagi-lagi penolakan yang didapatnya. Sosok tampan itu seketika membalikkan tubuhnya keluar dari mansion mewah ini tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Meninggalkan Namja dewasa ini dalam rasa bersalahnya, dalam kesunyiannya. Satu liquid bening meluncur bebas membasahi wajah tampannya. Kyuhyun putranya tidak mengerti, ia juga sakit disini. Ia sakit akan semua sikap egoisnya. "Maafkan Appa, nak.."

.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum manis menatap hasil masakannya. Ia segera menaruh mangkuk bubur itu di atas nampan beserta air putih dan beberapa butir obat. Diangkatnya dengan hati-hati nampan tersebut dan mulai melangkah pelan menuju kamar seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. "Uhukk...uhuukk...uhuukk..." Sungmin menatap sendu pintu rapuh itu kala suara batuk seseorang di dalam sana menyayat hatinya. Maniknya kembali memanas, namun dengan segera di dongakkannya wajah cantiknya demi menghalau air mata itu. Pelan, ia membuka pintu rapuh itu menampilkan sosok Namja cantik yang meringkuk di dalam selimut tipisnya. Namja cantik itu adalah Eommanya Lee Jung Su atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk. Sosok yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Sungmin mencoba menampilkan wajah cerianya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ranjang sempit itu, meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu dengan hati-hati. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh lengan kurus Eommanya dan memijatnya dengan lembut.

"Eomma, waktunya makan malam dan minum obat.." Suara tenor itu berseru ceria. Ia menampilkan senyum kelincinya, Leeteuk yang melihat betapa menggemaskannya putranya ini hanya mampu terkekeh ringan. Ia menatap meja nakas yang sudah terisi oleh nampan. Perlahan Namja dewasa itu bangun dari tubuhnya dibantu dengan Sungmin. Sungmin meletakkan bantal di belakang tubuh ibunya, memastikan jika sosok dewasa itu sudah nyaman dengan posisi duduknya. Tangan mungilnya segera meraih mangkuk bubur itu dan menyendoknya. "Aaa...Eomma" Leeteuk kembali tersenyum sebelum dengan patuh menerima suapan dari putra cantiknya ini. "Kau yang memasaknya, nak.." Sungmin mengangguk semangat, namun sedetik kemudian maniknya berpendar khawatir. "Kenapa Eomma? Apa rasanya berantakan?" Leeteuk terkekeh diusapnya kepala putranya itu dengan lembut. "Tidak, Sayang. Ini enak. Enak sekali, Eomma sampai ketagihan merasakannya"

"Ah...Benarkah?" Foxy indah itu membulat lucu, membuat Leeteuk reflek mencubit pipi chubbynya. "Kapan Eomma berbohong padamu, hm?" Ujar Leeteuk lembut. Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Dengan penuh semangat ia kembali menyuapi ibunya dengan telaten dan penuh kehati-hatian. Sosok dewasa itu menatap Sungmin penuh haru. Ia tak menyangka akan mempunyai putra secantik dan sebaik Sungmin. Tetap ceria walau rintangan silih berganti, tetap tersenyum menguatkannya walau dirasa cobaan begitu berat menimpa mereka. Tetap tersenyum menenangkan saat Kangin meninggalkan mereka. Ia tahu, ia seorang ibu. Sungmin pasti sangat terpukul saat itu. Seorang Namja kecil yang masih berumur 11 tahun sudah harus ditinggalkan sang ayah dalam masa-masa yang sangat sulit. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin terpaksa menghentikan sekolahnya demi membantu Leeteuk bekerja, mencari serta mengumpulkan uang demi kelangsungan hidup mereka.

Dari gubuk satu menuju gubuk lainnya, itulah yang mereka lakukan saat dengan kejamnya api melahap tempat tinggal mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya Tuhan menunjukkan kekuasaannya, mereka menemukan tempat tinggal yang nyaman. Walau sedikit rapuh dan sangat kecil. Namun ini sudah lebih dari cukup, daripada mereka mencari gubuk dan akhirnya pindah lagi saat petugas satpol pp menghancurkan gubuk mereka. Leeteuk merasa menjadi orang tua yang tidak berguna, ia tidak bisa membahagiakan putranya. Namun malah membebaninya. Tapi senyuman ceria itu tetap mengisi hari-harinya. Sungguh, ia berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah berbelas kasih padanya. Memberikan malaikat kecil yang sangat berharga baginya. _Kangin-ah...Sungmin kini telah tumbuh menjadi sosok Namja yang sangat indah. Kita patut bersyukur pada Tuhan. Karena beliau menitipkan malaikat ini kepada kita_. Gumamnya dalam hati.

Sungmin membereskan nampan tersebut, setelah menyelimuti ibunya dan memastikan posisi tidur Namja cantik itu sudah nyaman. Ia akan beranjak sebelum suara lembut ibunya mengintrupsi. "Nak...setelah ini kau akan bekerja lagi" Sungmin mengangguk. Tangan mungilnya mengelus tangan ibunya dengan lembut. "Ya Eomma, caffe akan lebih ramai saat malam seperti ini dan lagi untuk saat ini hingga 2 minggu kedepan aku mendapat shif malam. Kenapa Eomma?" Leeteuk menggeleng. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil putranya dengan erat. "Jangan memaksakan diri, nak. Jaga kesehatanmu.."

"Aku akan selalu sehat jika melihat Eomma tersenyum padaku dan akan lebih sehat lagi jika Eomma nanti sembuh..." Leeteuk menangis. Bukan karena sedih atau apapun itu. Tapi karena ucapan putranya. Putra semata wayangnya ini sukses membuatnya terharu. Tangannya memberi gestur pada Sungmin untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Setelahnya dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, Sungmin membalasnya dengan erat. di usapnya punggung sang ibu dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan sosok dewasa yang sangat dicintainya ini. "Sudah malam Eomma. Waktunya tidur, Sungmin baik-baik saja. Sudah jangan khawatirkan Sungmin, okey..." Leeteuk mengangguk, ia kembali membaringkan tubuh rapuhnya. Sungmin segera merapikan kembali selimut tipis yang membungkus tubuh ibunya sebelum memberikan satu kecupan lembut di pipi dan kening sang ibu. Setelahnya pemuda cantik itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar ibunya.

Pemuda cantik itu menatap sendu pintu rapuh yang telah ditutupnya itu. Liquid bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini meluncur juga. "Sungmin mencintai Eomma. Cepat sembuh Eomma..." Lirihnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pergi dari tempat itu menuju ke dapur guna membersihkan mangkok, sendok, beserta gelas yang tadi digunakan ibunya.

Sungmin kini tengah memandangi tampilannya pada cermin yang terpasang indah didinding kamar kecilnya. Kamar kecil yang terlihat hangat dan rapi. Nyaman sekali. Aroma strawberry bercampur vanila mendominasi kamar tersebut. Terbukti jika sang pemilik kamar merawatnya dengan baik. Tangan mungilnya merapikan surai legamnya yang mulai memanjang, ia berniat memotongnya namun waktu sepertinya belum mengijinkan. Sosok cantik itu memiringkan kepalanya, ia menatap intens pantulan dirinya. "Tidak heran jika mereka semua mengiraku seorang yeoja. Wajahku manis seperti ini dan lagi rambutku mulai memanjang.." Ia menghembuskan nafasnya keatas, membuat helaian anak poni yang menutupi keningnya bergerak indah. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sungmin melangkah keluar setelah mengambil jaket berwarna pink lembut itu dari gantungan baju.

Sungmin mengeratkan jaketnya saat angin malam menyapanya. Ia bergidik sejenak, pipinya terasa dingin rona merah samar kembali tercetak indah. Ia melangkah pelan, sekilas manik foxynya menatap jam dinding di rumahnya tadi sebelum benar-benar keluar. Dan jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 08.00pm, masih ada waktu satu jam lagi dari jadwal shif malamnya. Shif malamnya dimulai pada pukul 09.00pm. Senandung lirih berhembus dari bibir plum lembutnya. Tanpa disadarinya bibir plum itu semakin berwarna merah, suhu sepertinya semakin tinggi. Hingga pemuda cantik itu memutuskan untuk sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Ketika ia telah sampai pada belokan gang sepi itu, foxy indahnya menangkap sebuah mobil mewah yang sepertinya familiar baginya. Ia berhenti sejenak, memiringkan kepalanya sebelum menggeleng pelan. Langkahnya kembali terayun dan kembali terhenti saat tiba-tiba pintu mobil itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sangat familiar untuknya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari lamborgini sportnya, pemuda tampan itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menampilkan senyuman manisnya. Sosok tampan itu melangkah pelan, menghampiri sosok lainnya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan raut polos bercampur bingung. Grep! Tepat dihadapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera memeluk tubuh mungil yang sangat dirindukannya ini. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Namja cantik itu, menghirup aroma tubuhnya serta mempererat pelukannya. Sungmin mengerjab polos. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan semua kejadian mendadak ini. Tangan mungilnya telulur menyentuh punggung lebar sang kekasih dan diusapnya dengan lembut. "Ada apa? Mengapa kau datang kemari, Kyunnie?" Kyuhyun memejamkan maniknya. Ia sudah menduganya, bahwa menemui sosok cantik ini disaat hatinya tengah kalut adalah keputusan bijak. Lihatlah, hati yang tadinya tak berbentuk kini kembali bergerumuh tenang. Eksitensi Sungmin memanglah sangat penting bagi Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu, dear. Aku membutuhkanmu..." Lirih Kyuhyun. Mendengar ada yang aneh dengan nada suara sosok tampan ini, Sungmin mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Mencoba membuat jarak diantara mereka. Foxy indahnya menelisik wajah tampan yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya ini dengan teliti. Ia membulat, saat dilihatnya ada setitik darah diantara lubang hidung Kyuhyun dan sudut bibir tebalnya. Pipi pucat itu pun terlihat sedikit membiru, walau gang ini terlihat temaram. Namun foxy Sungmin masih bisa menangkapnya. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh pipi kanan Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. "Kau..."

"Kita berbicara ditempat lain saja, dear.." Potongnya cepat. Ia segera membawa tubuh mungil itu masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat obsidian tajamnya menangkap sosok pujaan hatinya baru saja keluar dari mini market itu dengan sebuah kantong plastik di tangan kanannya. Sungmin melangkah mendekat dan mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya tepat disamping Kyuhyun. Tangan mungilnya dengan cekatan membuka kantong plastik itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sungmin membuka bungkusan kapas lembut itu, setelahnya membuka tutup alkohol. Ditaruhnya kapas lembut itu pada mulut alkohol, lalu dengan penuh kehati-hatian diarahkannya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap ragu kapas yang sudah dilumuri dengan alkohol itu. Ia yakin rasanya akan perih jika di usapkannya pada luka robek tersebut. Kyuhyun yang melihat kebingungan kekasihnya ini hanya mampu tersenyum manis, tangan kekarnya menangkup wajah cantik itu dan mengecup lembut bibir plumnya. "Apa yang kau resahkan, dear?"

"Nanti ini akan perih. Kyunnie bisa menahannya..." Ujarnya polos. Kyuhyun tertawa, dipeluknya sosok mungil itu gemas. "Sayang, aku Namja. Tentu saja aku bisa menahannya. Lakukanlah, tidak usah takut seperti itu. Bukankah, kau sering menanganiku dengan luka seperti ini. Bahkan yang lebih parah pun juga, pernah bukan.." Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Memang tidak hanya sekali dua kali Sungmin menemui keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Ia pun sampai terheran sebenarnya apa salah Kyuhyun hingga ayahnya tega memperlakukan putranya sendiri seperti ini. Akhirnya dengan telaten Sungmin mengobati luka tersebut. Pemuda cantik itu mengobatinya dengan diam, ia begitu serius dengan luka yang ditanganinya. Sedang Kyuhyun kini tengah sibuk mengagumi paras indah dari kekasihnya ini. Ia bersyukur, sangat bersyukur karena pada akhirnya sosok indah ini menjadi miliknya hanya miliknya.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, foxy indah itu menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Appamu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, tangan kekarnya meraih tangan mungil itu dan mengenggamnya erat. Sungmin mengerjab mendengarnya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali membuka suara tenor lembutnya. "Kyunnie membuat ulah lagi? Hingga Appa Kyunnie marah?" Kyuhyun tersenyum, jemari panjangnya merapikan anak poni yang menutupi manik indah itu. "Apapun yang aku lakukan selalu salah dimatanya? Aku muak, aku tidak bisa lagi menganggapnya sebagai seorang ayah. Hingga akhirnya aku berbicara tak sopan kepadanya"

"Bagaimana pun juga dia Appamu, Kyunnie. Seburuk-buruknya sifatnya kau tidak boleh begitu. Mungkin ada alasan lain dibalik semua ini. Atau mungkin saja ia melakukan semua ini karena demi dirimu.."

"Perilakunya selalu menyakitiku, jadi dimana letak demi diriku itu. Ia sama sekali tak memikirkan hidupku. Hanya uang, uang dan uang yang ada di dalam pikirannya..."

"Itu semua demi dirimu, Kyunnie. Appamu bekerja siang-malam demi mengumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya. Yang akhirnya kembali lagi untukmu. Mungkin ia ingin selalu melihat putranya dapat memenuhi seluruh keinginannya dengan mudah. Kau tahu bukan, uang diatas segala-galanya. Semua orang membutuhkan uang. Barang apapun dan jasa apapun dapat kita terima, karena uang. Bahkan harga diri pun dapat dibeli dengan uang..." Kyuhyun terdiam, obsidian tajamnya menatap sosok cantik disampingnya ini dengan pandangan intens. Sungmin yang merasa diperhatikan mencoba menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan seketika foxy indah itu dan obsidian tajamnya bertubrukan, saling menyelami satu sama lain. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, ia mengacak surai legam itu dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih. Aku beruntung memilikimu.." Ujar Kyuhyun tulus. Sungmin tersenyum lebar, ia mengangguk beberapa kali. Sifat aegyo alaminya kembali menguar tanpa sadar hingga membuat Kyuhyun terpekik gemas akan tingkahnya. Dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh mungil itu.

.

.

.

Dua pemuda tampan dan manis kini tengah menyusuri jalan trotoar itu sambil saling menautkan jemari mereka dengan sangat erat. Senyuman ceria tak pernah luntur sedikitpun dari wajah cantik itu, hingga suatu hal menyentaknya. "Astaga! Aku lupa! Pekerjaanku, Kyunnie. Bagiamana ini, aku bisa dipecat jika begini? Bagaimana ini?" Racau Sungmin kalut. Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng, tangan kekarnya meraih ponsel hitamnya di dalam saku jeansnya. Mengotak-atik layar ponselnya sebelum diarahkannya pada telinganya. Menghiraukan sosok cantik disampingnya ini yang masih meracau panik.

"_Selamat malam, disini Caffe Miracle. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"_

"Saya Cho Kyuhyun. Bisa tolong panggilkan bos anda" Jawab Kyuhyun tegas. Obsidian tajamnya melirik sekilas sosok cantik disampingnya ini yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"_Baik, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Dimohon tunggu sebentar"_ Selang beberapa menit pemuda tampan itu menunggu, suara seseorang diseberang sana kembali memenuhi line teleponnya. _"Ya, saya pemilik caffe ini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan muda Cho?"_

"Lee Sungmin, salah satu karyawan anda. Malam ini tidak bisa hadir, karena dia bersama saya. Jadi, jangan sampai anda memecatnya maupun memotong gajinya. Anda mengerti"

"_B-baik, Tuan muda Cho. Saya tidak akan memecatnya atau pun memotong gajinya"_

"Sebagai ganti rugi. Sebutkan nominal yang anda butuhkan"

"_T-tidak perlu, Tuan muda. Terima kasih atas tawarannya"_

"Baiklah. Selamat malam" Kyuhyun segera mematikan ponselnya. Ia tersenyum lembut kala melihat sosok cantik itu masih mengerjab bingung melihat tindakannya tadi. "Kenapa memandangku seperti itu, dear?" Sungmin mengerjab, sosok cantik itu menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali menatap pemuda tampan dihadapannya ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menelepon caffe tempatku bekerja" Tanyanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat. Melihat hal itu Sungmin hanya mampu berdecak, berlebihan sekali. Pikir pemuda cantik itu. Namun sedetik kemudian senyuman manis terukir indah pada wajah cantiknya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sosok tampan ini begitu menjaganya. Tak dapat dipungkirinya perasaan cintanya kepada Kyuhyun semakin naik berkali-kali lipat. "Terima kasih" Lirihnya. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap lembut sosok cantik disampingnya ini. "Untuk?"

"Untuk segalanya. Terima kasih telah memilihku dan mencintaiku.." Sungmin berujar tulus. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya tak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman indahnya. Jujur, saat ini perasaannya tengah bergerumuh hebat. Direngkuhnya sosok mungil itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Sungmin dengan lembut. "Dear, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Kau segalanya bagiku. Karena kehadiranmu, kau mampu membuatku tersenyum lagi. Kau mampu mencerahkan warna hidupku dan kau mampu membuat hidupku lebih berarti. Terima kasih, dear. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Disatukannya keningnya dengan kening halus Sungmin.

Menatap Namjanya dengan dalam. Mencoba menyelami manik indah satu sama lain. Sungmin tersenyum, tangan mungilnya menangkup pipi tirus Kyuhyun. "Aku juga. Sangat mencintaimu.." Ujarnya tulus. Perlahan wajah mereka saling mendekat, tinggal beberapa centi lagi Kyuhyun dapat mengecup bibir plum manis itu sebelum sebuah rintik hujan menghentikannya. Tes! Sungmin mendongak, foxy indahnya seketika membulat penuh saat rintik hujan itu semakin deras. "Yakk...Hujan..." Serunya panik. "Ayo kembali ke mobil.." Ujar Kyuhyun, mengintrupsi seruan panik Sungmin. Pasangan manis itu segera berlari kecil meninggalkan tempat itu. Gelak tawa tak terelakan dari mereka, menghiraukan para pejalan kaki lainnya yang tengah memandang mereka dengan pandangan iri sekaligus haru.

Bugh! Setelah sampai di dalam mobil mewah itu, kini Sungmin tengah sibuk mengibaskan jaketnya serta kemejanya yang terkena air hujan. Mungkin dengan begitu pakaiannya yang hampir basah kuyub ini bisa sedikit kering. Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap kesibukan kekasihnya. Sesekali ia terkekeh pelan, melihat wajah cantik itu tertekuk menggemaskan. Karena sepertinya usahanya hanya berbuah sia-sia. Sungmin meremang kala tubuh mungilnya terasa semakin dingin, ditangkupkannya kedua tangan mungilnya dan ditiupnya pelan. Melihat hal itu Kyuhyun segera meraih jaketnya yang berada di jok belakang dan disampirkannya pada punggung mungil itu. Sungmin terkejut menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun. Pasalnya Namja tampan itu juga tengah basah kuyup, tapi mengapa jaket ini malah diperuntuknya._ Apakah Kyunnie tidak merasa kedinginan?_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kyunnie. Lalu kau bagaimana?" Sungmin mengerjab polos. Kepalanya ia miringkan, menatap sosok tampan itu dengan raut bingung. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum melihatnya. Diacaknya surai basah itu hingga kini terlihat sedikit berantakan. "Asalkan kau tidak kedinginan. Aku pun juga tidak akan kedinginan, dear.." Sungmin mengerjab. Ia merasa tak yakin dengan jawaban itu, Kyuhyun yang merasa diambang batasnya dengan cepat menyudutkan tubuh mungil itu pada pintu mobil mewahnya. Sungmin terpekik, sungguh jantungnya kini berdetak sangat cepat. Pipi chubbynya seketika bersemu merah kala wajah tampan Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Harum maskulin memenuhi indera penciumannya. Sungmin reflek memejamkan manik foxynya saat bibir tebal Kyuhyun mengecup bibir mungilnya lembut. Hanya mengecup tidak lebih, pemuda tampan itu menatap sosok cantik dibawahnya ini dengan lembut. Sebelum kembali mengecup bibir manis itu dan sedikit menekannya.

Berawal dari kecupan-kecupan lembut yang kini berubah menjadi lumatan. Tangan mungil Sungmin meremas kemeja basah Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Pikirannya seketika melayang. Wajahnya kian mendongak saat Kyuhyun menghisap bibirnya. "Nghh" Lidah liar pemuda tampan itu berhasil menyusup dan menghisap semua yang ada di dalam mulut pemuda cantik itu. Manis, itulah yang ia rasakan kini. "Anghhmm.." Desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menghisap lidahnya. Pemuda cantik itu sedikit kewalahn mengimbangi ciuman Kyuhyun. Walau lembut, namun pergerakannya sangat cepat dan menuntut. Kyuhyun merasa panas, tangan kekarnya perlahan bergelirya di sekitar tubuh molek itu. Meremas lembut paha Sungmin, membuat satu desahan kembali lolos dari bibir yang masih dilumatnya itu. Merasa nafas Namjanya mulai memendek, Kyuhyun memindahkan cumbuannya pada leher jenjang sosok cantik itu.

Tangan mungilnya semakin meremas erat kemeja Kyuhyun, saat tangan kekar Namja tampan itu kini bergelirya di sekitar dadanya. "Akh..Kyuhh" Tubuhnya menggeliat gelisah saat jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh nipplenya. "Nghh..Kyuuh hentikanhh.." Lirihnya terengah. Kyuhyun mendengarnya, pemuda tampan itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Dikecupnya kening sang kekasih cukup lama. Sebelum menatap lembut foxy sayu itu. Tak dapat dipungkirinya, paras sosok cantik ini sangatlah menggairahkan. Namun Kyuhyun sepertinya harus menahannya. "Kita pulang" Lirih Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggangguk sekilas. "Baiklah kita pulang.."

.

.

.

Manik foxy indah itu lagi-lagi mengerjab bingung. Ia menolehkan wajah cantiknya dan menatap penuh tanya pada Namja tampan disampingnya itu. "Apartement. Mengapa membawaku kemari?"

"Malam ini aku ingin bersamamu. Temani aku, dear.." Sungmin mengerjab, ia semakin menatap dalam sosok tampan itu. "Kau tidak pulang ke rumah?" Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. Tangan kekarnya mengusap lembut pipi chubby itu. "Kau tahu bukan, jika aku tengah bertengkar dengan Appa. Bagaimana bisa aku pulang?"

"Kyunnie.."

"Aku ingin menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu, dear" Sungmin menghela nafas. Tangan mungilnya mengusap tangan kekar Kyuhyun yang masih berada di pipinya. Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum manis sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah" Putusnya, membuat sosok tampan itu kembali tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap kagum interior apartement mewah itu. Ia tak menyangka jika kekasihnya ini benar-benar kaya. Apartement ini terlihat begitu elegant dan rapi. Semua perabotan yang ada tertata dengan rapi. Kepalanya terus berputar menatap kesana kemari sebelum sebuah handuk melingkar indah pada bahunya dan mengintrupsi kegiatannya. "Ganti bajumu, dear" Ujar Kyuhyun lembut. Pemuda tampan itu menuntun kekasihnya menuju kamarnya. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun melangkah pada lemarinya dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. Menghiraukan sosok cantik dibelakangnya ini yang kembali menatap kagum interior kamarnya. "Dear...hanya ini yang aku dapatkan dari lemari" Serunya seraya menunjukkan kemeja putih di tangannya. Sungmin menatap kemeja polos itu dengan pandangan heran. Diraihnya kemeja itu dan direntangkannya pada tubuhnya. Kemeja ini cukup besar untuk tubuh mungilnya dan juga cukup panjang hingga menutupi pahanya. Tapi kalau ia kenankan, otomatis kemeja ini akan mengubur tubuh mungilnya.

"Apakah tidak ada yang lain, Kyunnie. Kemeja ini kebesaran untukku.." Tanya Sungmin seraya menatap ragu Namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Menurutnya kemeja itu memang terlalu besar untuk tubuh mungil Sungmin. Ia tidak yakin bisa menahan nafsunya saat Sungmin mengenakan kemeja itu, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Yang ia punya hanya itu. Piyama miliknya pun tetap akan berbuah sama. Terlalu besar untuk tubuh mungil itu. "Tidak ada yang lain, dear. Hanya itu yang aku punya. Semuanya juga sama, terlalu besar untuk mu.." Sungmin mempoutkan bibir plumnya. Ia akhirnya hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah.." Lirihnya seraya melangkah pelan menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan sosok tampan yang kini tengah menatapnya geli.

Sungmin menatap tombol merah dan biru itu dengan pandangan bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan tombol ini?. Mana yang harus ia tombol. Yang merah atau yang biru. Pikirnya terus berputar. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti dengan semua peralatan mandi yang ada di kamar mandi mewah ini. Shower dirumahnya tak serumit shower disini. Manik foxynya bergelirya ke segala arah. Siapa tahu ada suatu petunjuk, bagaimana cara menggunakan shower rumit ini. Sungmin menghela nafas, saat tak ada satu pun petunjuk yang ia temukan. Dengan sedikit kesal, dipencetnya tombol yang berwarna merah. Perlahan air pun keluar dari shower itu, namun tiba-tiba Sungmin terpekik saat air panas itu mengenai lengannya. "Akh...panas!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya itu sangatlah imut. Pemuda tampan itu berniat melangkah pergi sebelum suara pekikan Sungmin mengintrupsinya. Jantungnya seketika berdetak cepat, dengan tergesa ia segera melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mendobrak pintunya. "Sungmin!" Teriaknya kalut saat asap putih memenuhi kamar mandi itu. Ia melangkah kalut pada shower yang masih mengalirkan air panas. Dibukannya kemejanya dengan kasar guna melindungi tangannya dari panasnya tombol itu. Setelah berhasil menghentikan laju air panas itu. Obsdian tajamnya dengan cepat bergelirya ke seluruh ruangan kamar mandi itu demi menemukan sosok cantik yang sangat dikhawatirkan. Ia menghela nafas lega kala maniknya menangkap sosok itu. Sungmin kini tengah sibuk mengusap lengannya pada air yang mengalir di wastafel itu.

Kyuhyun segera menghampirinya. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, menghiraukan pekikan terkejut dari sosok mungil itu. "Apa yang terjadi dengan lenganmu, dear?" Ujar Kyuhyun khawatir. Lengan putih itu kini terlihat memerah walau samar. Tangan kekarnya, mengusap lengan putih itu dengan lembut. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya saat mengetahui kebodohannya. "Maaf, Kyu. Aku tidak mengerti cara menggunakan shower itu" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ditatapnya wajah cantik itu dengan lembut. "Lain kali, bertanyalah. Jangan membuatku khawatir setengah mati seperti ini, dear" Sungmin mengangguk. Pipinya kembali bersemu merah saat tanpa sadar manik foxynya menatap dada polos Kyuhyun. Ia semakin menundukkan wajahnya. "Tunggu sebentar" Foxynya mengerjab polos melihat sosok tampan itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Selang beberapa menit, Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa kotak obat ditangannya. Dibukannya kotak obat itu dengan cepat, lalu diambilnya salep gel dari dalam sana. Dengan telaten Kyuhyun mengusapkan salep gel pada lengan Sungmin. Ditiupnya lembut, sebelum obsdian tajamnya kembali menatap foxy indah itu. "Ingat. Jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi. Mengerti" Tegasnya, membuat Sungmin mengangguk takut. "Sekarang, akan aku tunjukkan bagaimana cara pemakaiannya. Tekanlah tombol merah dan biru ini secara bersamaan" Ucapnya seraya menekan tombol itu secara bersamaan dan keluarlah air hangat dari dalam shower itu. Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Betapa bodohnya ia. Pikirnya dalam hati. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, ia memaklumi semuanya. Tangan kekarnya kembali mengacak surai legam itu dengan lembut. "Sekarang mandilah. Atau kau ingin aku mandikan, hm.." Goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menggeleng malu. Rona merah semakin pekat menghiasi pipi chubbynya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya kembali terkekeh lembut, tangan kekarnya kembali mengacak surai legam itu. Sebelum melangkah pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, Kyunnie"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali berdehem, saat suara bassnya berubah parau. Obsidian tajamnya kembali ia arahkan pada objek lainnya. Sungguh, ia merasa tak nyaman pada zona bawahnya. Ia sudah menebaknya hasilnya akan begini, saat meminta Sungmin untuk memakai kemeja putihnya. Lihatlah penampilan sosok cantik itu, pipi chubby yang merona, bibir plum merah, serta rambut legam yang masih basah dan berantakan. Kemeja itu bahkan, menampilkan kaki jenjang Sungmin beserta pahanya yang putih dan bersih._ Oh! Sial!_ Apalagi saat sosok cantik itu duduk, kemejanya akan tersingkap. _Oh! Tahan Cho...tahan!_ gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Tangan kekarnya meraih cangkir mocachinonya dan diteguknya dengan pelan. Semoga dengan meminum cairan pahit itu, ia sedikit lebih tenang. Sedang Sungmin tak merasakan apapun, ia merasa tenang-tenang saja. Sedari tadi manik foxynya terfokus pada acara tv yang ditontonnya saat ini, menghiraukan sosok lain yang merasa gelisah akan penampilannya.

Sungmin duduk dengan nyaman disamping Kyuhyun, tangan mungilnya sesekali meraih kue yang tersaji indah pada meja itu. Merasa ada yang mengganjal kerongkongannya, pemuda cantik itu berniat beranjak menuju dapur guna mencari minum. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia tersenyum lembut, bagaimana bisa ia setegang ini. Padahal sosok itu tak melakukan apapun terhadapnya. "Kau berbahaya, dear" Gumamnya seraya melihat ke bawah. Ia menepuk dahinya keras saat ternyata benda itu sudah mengeras, hingga terlihat mengembung. Kyuhyun berniat beranjak dari duduknya guna menuntaskan masalahnya sebelum suara teriakan Sungmin disusul dengan langkah lari sosok cantik itu membuatnya mengerut heran. Ia akan beranjak, namun tiba-tiba Namja mungil itu memeluknya dengan erat hingga membuatnya terduduk lagi.

Kyuhyun mendesis saat dengan ekstrimnya Sungmin duduk dipangkuannya menyebabkan butt indah itu mengenai sesuatu di bawahnya. _Berbahaya! Ini berbahaya! Sungguh berbahaya!_ Teriaknya dalam hati. Kyuhyun menarik nafas sedalam mungkin lalu dihembuskannya. Begitu berulang-ulang. Namun sepertinya sosok cantik itu sama sekali tak mengerti akan situasi Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia tetap memeluk pemuda tampan itu dengan erat seraya menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya pada dada bidang sosok tampan itu. Tangan kekar Kyuhyun telulur pada surai Namja cantik itu, mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Ada apa, hm?"

"T-tadi...aku mendengar suara aneh. Aku takut, Kyunnie.." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Seperti itu suaranya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Mendengar hal itu Sungmin menghentikan isakannya, ia mendongakkan wajah merahnya. Setelahnya mengangguk dengan cepat. "Iya...seperti itu.." Seru Sungmin takut. Ia mengerjabkan manik foxynya khawatir. Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh melihat kepolosan Namjanya ini. Tangannya menggeplak kepala cantik itu pelan. "Itu suara geraman kucing, dear" Sungmin membeo. Ia menepuk dahinya keras, lagi-lagi ia bertingkah bodoh. Sungmin meringis malu, tangan mungilnya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehehe..." Kekehnya malu. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya mampu menggeleng melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa ia menemukan Namja sepolos ini. Ia semakin tak yakin jika Namja dihadapannya ini lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

Sungmin terdiam, sosok cantik itu sepertinya masih memikirkan tingkah konyolnya tadi tanpa menghiraukan posisi duduknya. Kyuhyun menatapnya intens, pemuda tampan ini tak yakin bisa menahannya. Posisi Sungmin sangatlah ekstrim. Pahanya kini terekspon jelas. _Oh Tuhan! Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi!_ Monolognya kepada diri sendiri. Tanpa aba-aba, sosok tampan itu menggendong bridal Namja mungil itu menghiraukan pekikan terkejut dari sosok cantik tersebut. "Kyunnihmmpt" Ucapan Sungmin terbungkam begitu saja dengan lumatan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tetap melumat bibir manis itu hingga kini mereka telah sampai pada kamarnya.

Merebahkan tubuh mungil itu dengan lembut pada kasurnya. Sungmin meremas piyama Kyuhyun dengan erat kala bibir pemuda tampan itu semakin intens melumat bibir plumnya. "Nghh..mmm" Bibir Kyuhyun menyesap setiap sudut bibir manis itu, sebelum melesakkan lidahnya kedalam. Menyentuh setiap titik sensitive Namja mungilnya. Tangan kekarnya mengusap paha halus itu dengan lembut, membuat Sungmin semakin menggeliat gelisah. "Anghh.." Desahnya saat Kyuhyun menghisap lidahnya, sebelum melepas tautan bibir mereka. Sungmin terengah, foxynya menatap sosok tampan diatasnya ini dengan tatapan bingung. Kyuhyun tersenyum, dikecupnya kening halus itu. "Ijinkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya, dear" Lirihnya, membuat Sungmin membulatkan maniknya syok.

Baru saja pemuda cantik itu akan melontarkan kalimatnya, namun terpaksa ia telan kembali saat Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibirnya. Sungmin tersenyum manis, ia sangat mencintai sosok tampan ini. Ia yakin memberikannya, jangankan tubuhnya. Nyawapun akan ia berikan. Kyuhyun menautkan jemari mereka, dibawanya ke setiap sisi kepala sosok cantik itu. Jemari Kyuhyun dengan cekatan membuka setiap kancing kemeja putih itu hingga tereksponlah dada putih itu. "Nghmm..Kyumm" Sungmin mendorong dada bidang Kyuhyun saat dirasa ia membutuhkan pasokan udara. Dialihkannya cumbuannya pada leher jenjang Sungmin. Mengecup dan menghisap area tersebut hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan. "Aah...akh..Kyuhh" Tangan mungilnya semaki erat meremas bed cover dibawahnya saat jemari Kyuhyun kini bermain dengan nipplenya. "Akh..Kyuh..nghh" Pemuda cantik itu terpekik saat bibir Kyuhyun meraup nipplenya. Dihisapnya nipple itu serta dimainkannya menggunakan lidah nakalnya.

Sungmin melayang, tubuhnya sangatlah sensitive. Ia melemas, sungguh pemuda cantik itu kini hanya mampu mendesah pasrah. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat kepasrahan Namjanya. Lihatlah, sosok ini begitu menggairahkan. Dengan cepat dilepasnya semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Setelah itu direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu untuk bertumpu sepenuhnya pada tubuhnya. Ia bersandar pada kepala kasurnya, sedangkan sosok cantik itu ada pada pangkuannya. Kyuhyun mengarahkan jemari panjangnya pada single hole Sungmin, memasukkannya dengan perlahan. Ringisan pelan tak terelakan dari bibir plum itu. Kyuhyun kembali meraup bibir plumnya guna mengalihkan rasa sakit itu. "Nngmm..mmpph" Sungmin kembali melenguh saat pemuda tampan itu kembali memasukkan jarinya pada single hole itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang saat ketiga jari panjangnya, berhasil bersemayang dalam hole ketat itu. Ia sedikit menggeram saat hole itu begitu ketat menjepit jarinya. Digerakkannya secara perlahan. Sungmin berjengit, tubuh mungil itu sedikit menegang saat rasa perih kembali mendominasi daerah bawahnya. "Akh.." Sungmin reflek melepaskan cumbuan Kyuhyun pada bibirnya saat jari-jari Kyuhyun menyentuh titik kedutnya. "Ahh..ahh..ahh..ahhkk...ahkk..Kyuuhh" Tangan mungilnya mencengkeram erat lengan kekar itu. Pemuda tampan itu begitu takjub melihat ekspresi Sungmin. Sangat indah. "Kau indah, dear" Bisiknya lirih. Setelahnya mengulum telinga itu dengan panas, membuat desahan Sungmin semakin mengalun keras. "Ahh..ahh..Kyuhh..ngghh" Merasa sudah cukup, Kyuhyun dengan perlahan mengeluarkan jari panjangnya menghiraukan desahan kesal dari sosok cantik itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, dikecupnya bibir plum itu dengan lembut. Ia mempersiapkan milknya, dirasa sudah cukup. Diarahkannya miliknya itu pada hole ketat Sungmin, menggeseknya sebentar. Sebelum mulai menekannya, Sungmin mendesis. Benda itu terasa lebih keras dan lebih besar dari jari Kyuhyun. Ia terpekik, saat benda tersebut berhasil masuk setengahnya. "Hiks.." Satu isakan lolos begitu saja. Kyuhyun reflek menghentikan kegiatannya, ia melumat bibir manis itu dengan lembut. Ia pun tengah tersiksa disini, hole Sungmin begitu sempit. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum menekannya dengan kuat hingga masuk seluruhnya. "Ngmmpphh...mmm" Sungmin meronta. Sungguh, ia merasa pusat tubuhnya dibelah menjadi dua. Sangat perih dan panas.

Ingin rasanya ia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan semuanya, namun ia sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Dan lagi ia tidak mungkin membuat sosok yang sangat dicintainya ini kecewa karenanya. Ya, Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin menyakitinya. Semuanya akan segera berakhir. Kyuhyun melepaskan lumatannya, obsidian tajamnya menatap intens wajah cantik yang tengah merona itu. "Kita berhenti, dear?"

"Tidak. Lanjutkan Kyunnie. Aku percaya padamu.." Ujarnya tulus. Kyuhyun tersenyum, dikecupnya kening halus itu cukup lama. Ia perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sesekali pemuda cantik itu meringis perih, namun seiring berjalannya waktu ringisan tersebut menjadi desahan-desahan indah yang memenuhi kamar itu.

"Ahh..ahh..Kyuhh...ahkk..ahkk...nghh"

"Hnggh..ah..kau nikmath, dearhh"

Terus seperti itu hingga puncak yang mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap wajah polos Namjanya. Dia Lee Sungmin, sudah menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya, Kyuhyun berharap semoga selamanya mereka akan tetap seperti ini. Saling mencintai dan bersama hingga akhir. Mengarungi suka duka bersama dan bersama mengurus anak-anak mereka kelak. Lengan kekarnya semakin erat merengkuh pinggang ramping itu, dikecupnya bahu putih itu lembut. Kyuhyun terkikik lembut, saat ia menyadari bahwa dirinya saat ini begitu tergila-gila dengan sosok dalam rengkuhannya ini. Tidak bersama sehari saja, rasanya rindu seolah-olah menumpuk selama satu tahun. Melihatnya menangis, rasanya jantungnya tercabut secara paksa. Melihatnya tersenyum, rasanya matipun ia rela jika hanya dengan cara seperti itu ia bisa selalu melihatnya tersenyum. Sungmin segalanya, hidupnya terasa bahagia saat ini. Bahkan ia seakan lupa dengan semua penderitaannya selama ini.

_Namun semuanya berubah saat dia kembali merebutnya..._

_Ia kembali menghancurkan hidupku..._

_Ia kembali merebut tempat berteduhku..._

_Ia kembali membuat hidupku menjadi tak berarti..._

_Kelam! Semuanya kelam! Saat satu-satunya orang yang berharga dalam hidupku..._

_Ia rebut secara paksa dariku..._

_Aku membencinya..._

_Sangat membencinya..._

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**My Life Not Fair**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/M-PREG/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

* * *

><p><strong>ChuteKyuMin Present :<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JOY**

* * *

><p><em>Salahkah jika aku membenci Ayahku sendiri...<em>

_Salahkah jika aku pernah berharap..._

_Jika aku bukan keturunannya, bukan darah dagingnya..._

_Bisakah ia disebut sebagai seorang Ayah..._

_Ia selalu membuatku hancur..._

_Bahkan cintaku pun direbutnya..._

_Aku membencinya, sangat membencinya..._

_Terlebih karena cintaku..._

_Seseorang yang sangat aku cinta..._

_Berada dalam genggamannya, hingga menghancurkan semuanya..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Suara kicauan burung serta secercah sinar matahari yang merangsak masuk melalui celah gorden kamarnya mengusik tidurnya. Ia menggeliat pelan sebelum mengerjabkan obsidian tajamnya. Senyum indahnya terukir pada paras tampannya saat menyadari sosok yang sangat dicintainya masih terlelap disampingnya. Jemari panjangnya menelusuri wajah indah itu. Dahi, alis, mata, hidung, pipi, bibir seakan tercipta dengan sempurna. Senyumnya kembali tercipta saat menyadari bahwa sosok yang sangat dicintainya ini begitu indah. Raut polosnya saat tertidur sama sekali tak mengurangi kecantikannya. Pemuda tampan itu terkekeh, pikirannya menerawang saat pertama ia dan sosok cantik ini tanpa sengaja bertemu. Pertemuan yang tak mengesankan sebenarnya. Ia yang saat itu sebagai pelanggan biasa tanpa sengaja membuat keributan di tempat itu. Seseorang telah menyulut emosinya hingga berakhir dengan pertarungan.

Awalnya teman-temannya sudah berusaha melerainya, namun mereka gagal. Ia tetap melanjutkan pertarungan itu hingga sosok Namja cantik mendatangi mereka dan berteriak. Ia tetap tidak menghiraukannya hingga sebuah kopi yang masih panas mengenai lengannya. Hanya sedikit memang, namun mampu menyentaknya dan semakin membuatnya geram. Ia berfikiran jika yang melakukan tindakan tersebut salah satu dari pemuda yang tengah bertarung dengannya ini. Seketika ia berbalik setelah menonjok pemuda itu hingga terkapar. Ia berniat melakukan aksi yang sama sebelum paras dari sang pelaku kopi panas itu menyentaknya.

_**Slap **_

"_**Apa! Kau juga ingin memukulku, eoh" Pemuda cantik itu berteriak geram. Manik foxynya menatap tajam manik obsidian dihadapannya itu. Pemuda tampan itu menggeram, kedua tangannya mengepal. "Ya. Aku ingin sekali memukulmu hingga seperti itu" Telunjuk panjangnya menunjuk pemuda malang yang masih terkapar di lantai caffe itu. "Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak akan pernah mau memukul seorang yeoja" Lanjutnya membuat pemuda cantik itu semakin marah. "Apa kau bilang! Aku Namja, bodoh! Kau sama sekali tak mempunyai moral, heh. Sudah mengacau, mengatai orang pula" Pemuda tampan itu mendesis. Tangannya gatal sekali ingin segera mengaparkan sosok cantik dihadapannya ini. Namun sekali lagi, parasnya mampu menghentikan niatnya. "Apa urusanmu? Entah aku mengacau atau tidak itu urusanku. Kau hanya seorang pelayan di caffe ini"**_

"_**Jelas ada urusannya denganku walau aku hanya seorang pelayan. Masalahnya kau mengacau di tempat ku kerja. Sekarang kau harus mengganti rugi semua kerusakan ini setelahnya pergilah" Pemuda tampan itu tertegun mendengar ucapan pemuda cantik ini. Bukan hanya dia, bahkan pemilik caffe ini pun mengumpat-umpat tak jelas melihat perilaku karyawannya itu. Sedang ketiga pemuda tampan yang menjabat sebagai sahabat pemuda tampan yang sudah mengacau itu hanya mampu terkikik geli. Dengan langkah serampangan pria paruh baya itu mendekat ke arah dimana dua pemuda tampan dan cantik itu berseteru. Tangan berkeriputnya dengan cepat mencekal lengan mungil itu dan menariknya ke belakang. Setelahnya ia maju selangkah dan membungkuk berulang kali meminta maaf.**_

"_**Maafkan saya Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun. Maaf atas kelancangan pegawai saya. Dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya, sungguh. Mohon maafkan kami Tuan muda. Yaish...Lee Sungmin ikuti Paman. Ayo membungkuklah, meminta maaf.." Sungmin bergeming. Pemuda cantik itu hanya memandang heran bosnya tanpa menjalankan perintahnya. Ia berfikir seharusnya pemuda pengacau itu yang meminta maaf bukan dirinya serta bosnya ini. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan bosnya ini. "Maaf Paman, aku tidak bisa. Seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf, bukan kita. Dia yang sudah menghancurkan caffe kita..."**_

"_**Yaaakkk...kau_"**_

"_**Sudahlah Kyu. Sebaiknya segera kau ganti semua kerusakan ini lalu kita pergi. Tak baik berlama-lama disini, aku takut nanti kau malah tertarik dengan Pemuda cantik itu.." Bisik salah satu temannya setelah menepuk pelan pundak kokoh itu. Kyuhyun hanya mendelik tajam mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Segera ia merogoh saku jaketnya guna mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan berlembar-lembar won pada pemilik caffe itu. Sungmin cukup syok melihat seberapa banyak kertas bernominal yang dikeluarkan pemuda tampan itu. Namun dengan segera ia kembali pada ekspresi semula. Setelahnya Kyuhyun berlalu dari tempat itu tanpa sepatah kata pun, namun jika tidak salah lihat Sungmin sempat melihat obsidian tajam itu melirik ke arahnya dengan sudut pandang sulit diartikan.**_

"_**Yakkk...Lee Sungmin kau bodoh sekali. Dia itu putra dari Cho Yunho pemilik dari LG COOPERATION terbesar nomor 3 di dunia ini dan kau tadi berani mengomelinya habis-habisan seperti itu.."**_

"_**Ck...Aigo Paman. Mengapa kau sekhawatir itu? Wajar bukan jika aku mengomelinya. Lihatlah caffe ini, menyedihkan.." Sahutnya malas. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti, memangnya kenapa kalau dia anak dari orang kaya. Tak ada pengaruh apapun untuk dirinya. Plak! Sungmin mengaduh saat pria paruh baya itu menggeplak kepalanya cukup keras. "Jangan melakukannya lagi. Mengerti!" Tegasnya sebelum berlalu dari sana meninggalkan pemuda cantik yang masih mengusap kepalanya itu. "Ish...dasar" Umpatnya.**_

_**Slap **_

Ia kembali terkekeh. Ternyata ucapan sahabatnya menjadi kenyataan. Ia tertarik dengan pemuda cantik ini, bukan sekedar tertarik namun juga mencintainya. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah sosok yang masih terlelap nyenyak itu. Berniat mengecup bibir plum yang sedari tadi memanggilnya sebelum suara getar ponsel mengintrupsinya. Mengumpat hal pertama yang keluar dari celah bibir tebalnya sebelum tangan kekarnya meraih ponsel hitam itu yang terletak di meja nakas. 'Pip' "Hallo" Sapanya dingin. Ingin rasanya ia mengumpati si penelepon, namun sepertinya ia tidak sedang berada dalam keadaan ingin memarahi orang. "Baiklah" Jawabnya singkat sebelum mematikan ponselnya dan mengembalikan ponsel itu ke tempat semula. Ia kembali menatap Namja cantik itu, tangan kekarnya mengelus kepala kekasihnya dengan lembut. Sebelum beranjak dari bednya dan membawa tubuh polosnya melesat ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Bagimana?"

"Baiklah"

"Hanya itu?" Pemuda tampan yang tadi bertanya pada pemuda tampan lainnya itu hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar jawaban yang terlontar. Jemari panjangnya kembali menari dengan lincah di atas keybord berhuruf itu. "Lalu jawaban apa yang kau harapkan dari sosok seangkuh Cho Kyuhyun.." Pemuda tampan lainnya yang berada di tempat itu ikut menyahut. Ia meneguk Americano coffenya dengan gerakan pelan. "Ish...baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan kehilangan konsentrasiku bila masih menyahuti kalian.." Kedua pemuda tampan itu terkekeh melihatnya. Mereka memang senang sekali membuat Magnae mereka tersudut seperti itu. "Hyungdeul. Aku mencurigai sesuatu.." Magnae tampan itu kembali melontarkan suaranya membuat kedua pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok tampan itu.

"Apa yang kau curigai, Kim bum-ah?" Manik sipitnya menatap kedua pemuda tampan itu dengan serius. Ia menghentikan kesibukannya sejenak. Kini fokusnya teralih sepenuhnya pada kedua pemuda tampan itu. "Kehidupannya. Ia mempunyai sosok ayah, namun sepertinya ayahnya sama sekali tak berniat memiliki suatu interaksi dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka seperti orang asing"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu Kim bum-ah? Kau ini berusaha mengetahui sesuatu yang tak kau ketahui.." Kim bum mendesis. Ia menatap tajam pemuda tampan dihadapannya ini. "Min ho hyung, aku mengatakannya berdasarkan fakta..."

"Benarkah? Apakah kau mengetahui interaksi mereka saat di Mansion mewah mereka atau kau telah memasang cctv pada tempat itu?" Sahut pemuda tampan lainnya. Kim bum semakin frustasi, ia tak mengerti mengapa kedua sahabatnya ini sama sekali tak menyadari lingkungan sekitarnya. Sama sekali tak menyadari hal-hal ganjal yang bergemelut di sekitarnya. _'Dasar bodoh'_ Umpatnya. "Min ho hyung dan Nickhun hyung dengarkan aku dan jangan mencoba untuk menyangkalnya kembali" Jemari panjangnya kembali menari dengan lincah di atas keybord berhuruf itu sebelum mematikannya dan ditutupnya. "Pertama, sejak kita mengenal Kyuhyun. Apakah kalian berdua dan aku pernah menemui Cho Yunho ayah dari Kyuhyun menghadiri suatu pertemuan resmi di Universitas Yonsei?" Kim bum menghentikan ucapannya. Ia sengaja memang, mencoba membuka pikiran dua pemuda tampan itu secara perlahan.

Dua pemuda tampan itu bergeming. Apa yang dikatakan Kim bum memang benar adanya. Mereka bahkan sama sekali tak mengetahuinya jika Cho Yunho ayah dari Cho Kyuhyun, saat mengetahui fakta tersebut mereka nyaris tersedak makanan yang tengah mereka nikmati. Saat itu waktu telah menunjukkan jam istirahat, membuat mahasiswi maupun mahasiswa berhamburan menuju ke kantin demi mengisi perut mereka yang mulai terasa melilit. Mereka empat pemuda tampan, tengah berjalan dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kagum dari penghuni tempat itu. Setelah menemukan tempat yang pas, mereka berniat mendudukkan diri mereka di masing-masing kursi yang tersedia. Memesan makanan dan memulai ritual wajib tersebut. Suasana hening mulai menyelimuti, sebelum seorang pria paruh baya mendekati mereka dan membungkuk pada salah satu pemuda tampan di meja itu.

_**Slap **_

"_**Maaf jika tindakan saya mengganggu kenyamanan anda, Tuan muda. Akan tetapi, saya harus menyampaikannya saat ini juga.." Kyuhyun sang tuan muda hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Sedang ketiga pemuda tampan itu tengah menatap sahabatnya tersebut dengan raut bingung serta penasaran. "Saat ini juga Tuan muda harus berkenan ikut dengan saya kembali ke Mansion. Ini perintah dari ayah anda Tuan muda. Tuan Cho Yunho.." Seketika ketiga pemuda tampan itu tersedak dengan makanannya sendiri, melihat hal itu Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum menatap pria paruh baya itu dengan tatapan datar. "Aku tidak berkenan, maaf" Tegasnya sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Obsidian tajamnya mengarah pada ketiga sahabatnya yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kikuk. Setelahnya mereka berlalu dari tempat itu. **_

_**Slap**_

"Ya. Bahkan saat mengetahui kebenarannya kita sempat tersedak" Lanjut pemuda tampan berdarah Thailand itu. Manik sipitnya menatap pemuda lain yang lebih tua dari mereka berdua ini dengan pandangan bingung. "Min ho hyung. Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Tak ada jawaban. Sosok tampan itu masih bertahan pada tempatnya. Menopang dagu seraya menatap objek didepannya dengan pandangan menerawang. "Hyung. Lee Min Ho!" Ucapnya sedikit keras. Berhasil, Namja tampan itu akhirnya kembali pada dunia nyatanya. "Iya. Ada apa?" Kim bum menghela nafas, tak salah lagi pemuda tampan ini tengah melamun. "Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu, Hyung. Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa melamun?" Min ho memejamkan manik tajamnya. Jemari panjangnya kini tengah sibuk memutari bibir cangkir moccachinonya.

"Aku tidak melamun. Hanya saja seperti yang kalian katakan tadi. Aku pun merasa janggal dengan kehidupan Namja angkuh itu" Mereka mengangguk setelahnya hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti sebelum salah satu diantara mereka kembali menuangkan opininya. "Bahkan Kyuhyun selalu menggunakan wali. Di acara paling penting pun, sosok ayahnya tak pernah mengahdirinya.."

"Kau benar Kim bum-ah. Mungkin inilah salah satu faktor pembentuk pribadi dingin dan tampak tak memperdulikan sekitarnya dari diri Kyuhyun" Pemuda tampan dengan tinggi melampaui batas itu pun kembali menyahuti. Mereka membenarkannya. Memang kehidupan Kyuhyun adalah suatu misteri tersendiri bagi mereka. Mereka tidak tahu kehidupan apa dan keluarga seperti apa yang menaunginya serta dijalaninya. Pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda tampan itu hingga berakhir dengan persahabatan seperti ini, Kyuhyun memanglah pribadi yang sangat tertutup dan angkuh. Mereka bahkan sama sekali tak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Namja tampan itu. Hingga suatu seketika, mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan perilaku Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi tak bisa mereka tebak sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun putra dari Cho Yunho, ahli waris pertama yang akan menguasai seluruh harta tersebut. Hartanya tak akan pernah habis walau hingga 7 turunan sekaligus. Untuk membeli dunia ini pun ia akan mampu jika ia ingin. Lalu untuk apa Namja tampan itu berkecimpung ke dalam dunia mereka. Dunia yang cukup sulit. Nyawa menjadi taruhannya dan kegelapan menjadi sahabatnya. Jika untuk uang, pekerjaan itu sama sekali tak sebanding dengan apa yang telah dimiliki sosok tampan itu. Kalau bukan demi uang, lalu untuk apa lagi. Kehidupan mereka dengan Kyuhyun berbeda. Mereka bukanlah dari keluarga yang kaya raya, membuat mereka memilih pekerjaan tersebut demi mendapatkan uang. Jadi wajar, tak mustahil jika mereka lah yang berkecimpung dalam organisasi tersebut. Namun ini Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu ikut serta di dalamnya. Ikut mengorbankan nyawanya dan rela berteman dengan kegelapan. Dan yang menjadi permasalahannya disini. Untuk apa? Untuk apa ia mengikuti organisasi tersebut.

Sejak dulu pertanyaan itu lah yang belum bisa mereka pecahkan. Biarlah, biar semua terbongkar dengan sendirinya. "Setidaknya saat ini Kyuhyun sudah menemukan seseorang yang pas untuknya" Lagi sang Magnae lah yang memecahkan keheningan itu. Mereka bertiga tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kim bum. "Ya, setidaknya kita dapat melihat senyum tulus pemuda angkuh itu"

"Serta tatapan lembutnya" Mereka kembali tertawa. Tak menyangka jika pemuda seangkuh dan sedingin itu dapat mengenal apa itu cinta. Dapat memiliki sisi romantis dalam dirinya. Tapi biarlah, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk sosok tampan itu.

.

.

.

"Ungh.." Ia terusik saat sinar matahari menyorot wajah cantiknya. Manik foxynya mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum beranjak dari kasur dengan perasaan kaget. Maniknya seketika menelanjangi setiap sudut ruangan mewah itu guna mencari barang pendeteksi waktu._ 9 am_, ia menganga syok tak percaya jika dirinya akan bangun sesiang ini. Foxynya berpendar lagi guna mencari sosok yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya itu. "Kyu.." Lirihnya. Tak ada jawaban, kembali pemuda cantik itu menyeruakan suara tenor lembutnya. "Kyunnie..."

Ceklek. Gagang pintu itu bergerak pelan menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan yang di carinya sedari tadi. Kyuhyun menampilkan senyuman hangatnya, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki kamar tersebut dengan gerakan teratur. Membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan sosok cantik itu setelahnya mengecup bibir plum indahnya lembut. Membuat detak jantung diantara keduanya kembali bertalu hebat. Kyuhyun memejamkan kelopak matanya, mencoba meresapi semua perasaan campur aduk yang kini tengah ia rasakan. Tak pernah ia merasa segugup ini, tak pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini, tak pernah ia merasa senyaman ini di dalam hidupnya. Hanya dengan Sungmin lah ia merasakan semua perasaan itu. Khawatir, takut, senang, sedih, nyaman dengan Sungmin lah ia bisa merasakan perasaan itu. Dengan Sungmin lah ia bisa mengekspresikannya.

Dilepasnya kecupan lembut itu, diatapnya dengan hangat manik foxy yang tengah berpendar malu. Sungmin kini memang tengah malu, entah mengapa bayangan tadi malam kini berputar-putar di sekitarnya. Malam panasnya dengan sosok tampan itu. Malam panasnya dimana Kyuhyun mengecupnya, mencumbunya hingga merasukinya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Jujur, ia gugup. Ingin rasanya menghindari tatapan itu. Ia pastikan kini wajahnya telah memerah sempurna. Sungmin semakin menundukkan wajahnya saat tatapan itu terasa menelanjanginya sampai ke dalam sanubarinya. Kyuhyun terkekeh, pemuda tampan itu tahu apa yang tengah dialami kekasih manisnya ini. "Morning" Bisiknya mesra tepat di telinga pemuda cantik itu. Membuat Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Siang Kyunnie, bukan pagi.." Lirihnya. Ia berkata jujur, menurutnya jam sembilan pagi itu adalah siang. Bahkan ia tak pernah bangun sesiang ini sebelumnya. Apa mungkin ia terlalu lelah? Bahkan tubuh serta bagian selatannya masih terasa sakit. Blush, perasaan hangat kembali menjalar pada wajah cantiknya. Ia yakin wajahnya kini semakin memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh, tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda cantik itu ia tengah menyelipkan tangannya di sela-sela lekukan lutut Sungmin. Dalam sekali tarik, pemuda cantik itu sukses berada dalam gendongannya. Sungmin terpekik, tangan mungilnya reflek mengalung pada leher jenjang itu dengan erat. Ia menatap kekasihnya dengan syok. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatku terkejut, Kyunnie" Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh. Ia menggigit hidung bangir itu gemas. "Dengan begini aku bisa memandang wajah cantikmu, dear" Sungmin bergeming. Wajahnya kembali memanas, ia tenggelamkan wajah merahnya pada lekukan leher jenjang itu. Menghiraukan sosok tampan yang kembali tertawa karenanya.

"Kyu. Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Ke kamar mandi..." Jawabnya santai. Sungmin mengerjab, ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Namja tampan ini. Untuk apa ia pergi ke kamar mandi jika nyatanya sosok tampan itu sudah rapi. Bahkan ia berani bertaruh jika Namja tampan ini sudah mandi sebelumnya. Dapat ia cium dari aromanya. "Kyunnie. Aku bisa sendiri. Kau tak perlu mengantarku seperti ini" Ucapnya gusar. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, ia tetap melangkah hingga sampai pada kamar mandi indah itu lalu mengunci pintunya menghiraukan tatapan heran yang dilayangkan sosok cantik itu padanya. "Mengapa menguncinya sedangkan kau belum keluar dari sini?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Diturunkannya tubuh mungil itu setelahnya ia berkutat pada kancing kemejanya. "Karena aku juga ingin mandi, dear" Jawabnya setelah sukses melepas kemeja biru itu dari tubuh jakungnya. Menampilkan dada bidangnya serta abs samar yang terbentuk indah pada tubuhnya. Membuat penampilannya semakin terlihat sempurna.

Sungmin kembali bersemu menatap tubuh setengah naked itu. Ingatan akan kejadian malam itu kembali terulang. Ia tak percaya jika dalam hidupnya ini akan menemukan sosok Namja sesempurna ini. Kulit pucat bersihnya, wajah rupawannya serta sifat hangatnya. Sungguh ia sangat sempurna. Sungmin seketika tersentak dari lamunannya saat mengingat sesuatu. Ia menatap Namja tampan itu dengan gugup, tanpa sadar sosok cantik itu melangkah pelan ke belakang. "Kyunnie. Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Bukankah kau sudah mandi?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Obsidian tajamnya memicing seduktif, ia semakin gemas kala melihat sosok Namja cantiknya ini begitu ketakutan karenanya. "Kenapa, dear? Tak bolehkah aku mandi lagi?" Tanyanya menggoda. Ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke depan saat pemuda cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang. Sungmin gugup, ia semakin gelisah saat foxynya sekilas menatap dinding tembok yang akan menghalangi jalannya. Kedua tangan mungilnya reflek melindungi bagian depannya dengan mencengkeram erat selimut tebal yang melindungi tubuh polosnya itu.

"B-bukan begitu. Ha-hanya saja. Ha-hanya saja_" Brugh. Sungmin memejamkan manik foxynya saat punggungnya sukses menabrak dinding tembok dibelakangnya. Habislah sudah, ia terperangkap sekarang. Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya saat obsidian tajamnya menangkap raut cantik itu berubah semakin gelisah kala dirinya telah terperangkap. Pemuda tampan itu semakin mendekat, meletakkan satu tangannya di sisi kepala pemuda cantiknya serta memandang sosok indah itu dengan intens. "Hanya apa, hm?" Sosok cantik itu menelan ludah gugup. Suara bass Kyuhyun begitu menggelitik seluruh sarafnya. Ia bergeming, mencoba menetlarkan degub jantungnya. "Hanya saja. Mengapa Kyunnie ingin mandi disini juga?" Lirihnya sambil menunduk dalam. Kyuhyun tertawa, kali ini dia tak sanggup lagi tuk menahannya. Diangkatnya dagu indah itu serta menatap foxy indah Namjanya dengan hangat. "Mengapa? Kau malu, dear" Tanyanya lembut. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum. "Kenapa? Bukankah tadi malam kita sudah melihatnya" Mendengar hal itu, wajah cantiknya kembali bersemu merah. Ia merasa jantungnya berdegub semakin keras, bahkan ia lupa bagaimana caranya mengambil nafas. Sosok tampan itu hanya menggeleng, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajah rupawannya. Menatapnya lembut, sebelum memejamkan obsidian tajamnya. Menekan bibir plum indah itu dengan lembut. Kedua tangan kekarnya membawa tubuh mungil itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya, membuat Sungmin semakin terlena akan kehangatan yang diberikan sang kekasih. Kedua lengan mungilnya, secara naluri mengalung indah pada leher jenjang itu mempermudah kedua tangan pemuda tampan itu untuk membuka lilitan selimut Namjanya. Berawal dari kecupan-kecupan ringan menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh hasrat, membuat tubuh mereka kini dipenuhi hasrat untuk melakukan lebih. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya saat kebutuhan akan oksigen menyadarkannya. Maniknya sama sekali tak lepas dari raut menggairahkan itu. Ia kembali meraupnya saat dirasa Namjanya bisa bernafas dengan benar.

Dibawanya tubuh mungil itu pada bath yang sebelumnya sudah ia isi dengan air hangat. Air di dalam bath tersebut tumpah beberapa liter saat mereka memasukinya. Mereka tetap melanjutkannya, menghiraukan dering ponsel yang berada pada meja wastafel itu.

.

.

.

"Sshhh" Sungmin mendesis nyeri. Tangan mungilnya mencengkeram erat tumpuan tangga itu. Ia coba langkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuruni anak tangga selanjutnya yang akhirnya berakhir dengan ringisannya. Jadilah saat ini pemuda cantik itu berdiam diri sambil mencengkeram erat tumpuan tangga tersebut. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Namun tetap saja bagian selatannya berdenyut nyeri, apalagi tadi mereka mengulanginya lagi. Entah sudah berapa ronde mereka melakukannya, yang jelas sekarang tubuhnya terasa remuk. Sungmin menatap dapur itu dengan pandangan miris. Pasalnya saat ini ia berniat membuatkan sang kekasih sarapan, namun sialnya tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa diajaknya berkompromi. Sungmin mendecih, ia tak perduli dengan sakit di tubuhnya ini. Dengan tekad penuh ia berniat melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pada anak tangga selanjutnya sebelum sebuah tangan kekar menahan tangannya hingga membuat kakinya menggantung di udara. Ia terpekik saat dirasa akan jatuh dari tangga sebelum sosok sang penahan tangannya memegang pingganganya serta memutar tubuh mungilnya hingga kini ia tepat menghadap sang pelaku.

Sungmin mengerjab. Pemuda cantik itu masih syok, kejadiannya sangat cepat. Tanpa disadarinya kini kedua tangan mungilnya mencengkeram erat jaket pemuda tampan itu. Sungmin menghela nafas, dipukulnya sosok tampan itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatku serangan jantung" Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Dikecupnya pipi yang tengah mengembung itu dengan cepat. "Aku hanya tidak tahan melihatmu berjalan seperti itu, dear. Aku tak menyangka jika perbuatanku ini akan mengagetkanmu" Sungmin mendengus. Ia tak perduli, ia cukup marah dengan tindakan Kyuhyun kali ini. Sungguh, tadi dia sangat ketakutan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tubuhnya akan hancur jika jatuh terguling-guling menuruni tangga setinggi ini. Kyuhyun masih tersenyum, ia mengerti jika kekasihnya ini tengah marah. Saat pemuda cantik itu akan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada punggung sempit itu bersamaan dengan diselipkannya tangan kirinya pada lekukan lutut kekasihnya, menggendongnya dengan cara bridal. Menghiraukan pekikan sosok cantik itu.

"Yakk...apa yang kau lakukan!? Turunkan aku!"

"Menggendongmu. Tak akan" Ucapnya santai. Ia tetap melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuruni anak tangga itu secara bertahap. Sengaja menulikan pendengarannya pada umpatan-umpatan maupun teriakan Namja cantik itu. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, salah besar jika menolak keinginan Namja keras kepala ini. Setelah sampai pada meja makan, Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuh mungil itu pada kursi yang tersedia disana. Sungmin mengerjab saat tudung makanan itu dibuka oleh kekasihnya. Ia menatap pemuda tampan itu penuh tanya. "Semua ini. Kau yang memasaknya, Kyunnie?" Kyuhyun tersenyum tampan. Dikecupnya mesra kening indah itu sebelum mendudukkan tubuh jakungnya disamping Namjanya. "Menurutmu" Tanyanya membalik. Sungmin mengerjab syok, ia tak menyangka jika pemuda tampan disampingnya ini bisa memasak. Namun masih terngiang di ingatannya jika pemuda tampan ini pernah mengatakan kepadanya jika ia tak bisa memasak. "Tapi, kau pernah berkata padaku jika kau tidak bisa memasak, Kyunnie"

"Dan kau mempercayainya begitu saja, dear?" Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan pertanyaan. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja" Dan detik selanjutnya tawa pemuda tampan itu pecah. Kyuhyun bahkan nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya. Sungmin yang melihat hal itu hanya mampu mengerjab bingung. _Apa yang lucu disini? Mengapa Kyuhyun tertawa begitu heboh?_ Pikirnya. Semenit selanjutnya Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya, ia menghirup nafas dalam lalu dibuangnya. Berulang seperti itu hingga tiga kali. Ia kembali menatap sosok indah disampingnya ini. Diusapnya surai legam itu dengan lembut sebelum melontarkan opininya. "Aku membohongimu, dear. Benar, sesungguhnya aku anti sekali dengan dapur. Tapi, berhubung jalan hidupku memaksaku untuk menghampiri tempat itu. Jadilah aku seperti ini"

"Jadi, kau yang memasak semua ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum manis, ia tak menyangka jika pemuda tampan disampingnya ini sangatlah sempurna. Ia hampir saja menangis haru sebelum sesendok bimbam menyentuh bibir plumnya. Sungmin membuka bibirnya, menerima suapan pertama dari sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dikunyahnya perlahan sebelum menelannya. "Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun bertanya lembut. Pemuda cantik itu mengangguk cepat, ia menahan nafasnya. Sungguh, ia tak kuat lagi menahan rasa harunya. Tes! Setetes liquid bening meluncur indah melewati pipi halus itu. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya mengerjab panik, ia berniat menyeruakan kegelisahannya sebelum sebuah pelukan hangat diberikan sosok cantik itu kepadanya. Sungmin memeluk tubuh jakung itu dengan sangat erat, menenggelamkan wajah indahnya pada dada bidang itu. "Lezat, Kyu. Sangat lezat. Terima kasih" Lirihnya teredam.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Tangan kekarnya mengelus surai legam itu hingga punggung sempitnya secara berulang. Ia tersenyum lembut. Pikirannya sempat kacau saat melihat tetesan liquid bening tersebut. Ia memang tak akan pernah bisa melihat sosok yang sangat dicintainya ini meneteskan satu tetes air mata saja apalagi jika itu semua karenanya. "Dear, kau segalanya untukku. Anything for you, oke" Sungmin mengangguk. Ia tetap menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang itu. Ia masih menginginkan kenyamanan serta kehangatan yang ditawarkannya. Kyuhyun mengambil obat yang berada di meja makan tersebut, membukanya lalu diberikannya pada Namja cantiknya. Sungmin menatap obat itu penuh tanya. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya. Jemarinya menjulur ke depan, mengambil obat tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Minumlah. Itu obat peredam nyeri, dear"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pelukan hangat itu, setelahnya tangan mungilnya meraih gelas bening yang berada di meja makan tersebut lalu diteguknya sejenak guna membantunya memasukkan sebutir pil pahit itu ke dalam kerongkongannya.

**Drrtt...drrtt...**

Kyuhyun mendengus jengah, ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya ponsel hitam miliknya bergetar karena sebuah pesan atau panggilan. Tangan kekarnya meraih ponsel hitam tersebut. Mengotak-atiknya sebentar sebelum sebuah decakan disertai umpatan lirih meluncur dari sela bibir kissablenya.

_From : Lee Min Ho_

_Received, 8 Augst 2014_

_Teruslah berkencan! Waktu kita tidak banyak, Cho!_

Sungmin mengerjab bingung melihat kekasihnya kesal sendiri dengan ponselnya. Tak lama setelahnya, manik tajam itu mengarah padanya. "Hari ini kau ada acara, dear?" Tanyanya lembut berbeda sekali dengan raut wajah serta nada bicaranya tadi saat pemuda tampan itu tengah memainkan ponselnya. Sungmin bergeming, ia memiringkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Ada. Nanti aku harus pergi ke pasar ikan. Aku ingin membuatkan masakan kesukaan Eomma" Kyuhyun menggangguk. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya guna melangkah ke kamarnya. "Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengantarmu" Ucapnya singkat. Selang beberapa menit pemuda tampan itu kembali menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dan melangkah cepat ke arahnya serta membantunya beranjak dari kursinya. "Apakah masih terasa sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir. Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya. "Tidak. Sudah lumayan" Mereka keluar dari apartement tersebut secara beriringan dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam erat tangan mungil Namjanya.

.

.

.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, dear" Kyuhyun menatap Namja cantik disampingnya ini dengan raut penuh sesal. "Baiklah tak apa. Aku bisa pulang menggunakan taksi" Jawabnya lembut. Ia tersenyum manis sebelum membuka pintu mobil itu dan keluar dari sana. Kyuhyun membuka kaca mobilnya, menatap sosok cantik tersebut dengan hangat. "Baiklah. Aku berangkat. Sarangahe" Ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangannya yang diterima dengan lambaian tangan juga dari Sungmin. Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum hangat menatap kepergian kekasihnya. "Nado Saranghae" Gumamnya lirih setelahnya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki pasar ikan itu.

.

.

.

"Dimana bocah tengik itu. Lama sekali" Sungut pemuda tampan itu seraya menujukan pandangannya pada pintu caffe tempatnya serta para sahabatnya bernaung saat ini. "Kau sudah menghubunginya lagi, Hyung?"

Pria tampan itu berdecak malas. Ia menatap tajam sosok tampan yang bertanya padanya tadi. "Lalu kau pikir sedari tadi aku menghubungi siapa, Nickhun-ah" Nickhun meringis, sepertinya ia salah memilih waktu untuk menanyakan suatu hal pada pemuda tampan itu. Moodnya sedang buruk dan semua ini lagi-lagi dikarenakan Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah. Itu dia sudah datang" Mendengar ucapan Kim bum, mereka berdua seketika kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu caffe. Terlihat sosok pemuda tampan berjalan dengan langkah cool menuju ke meja mereka. Obsidian tajamnya sama sekali tak mengedar kemanapun, hanya satu fokusnya. Yaitu meja di ujung pojok sana. Tempat ketiga sahabatnya menantinya. Setelah sampai, ia segera mendudukkan tubuh jakungnya pada kursi yang masih kosong. Menatap datar ketiga sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan jengah.

"Maaf jika kami mengganggu waktumu. Masalahnya kita harus segera bergerak, sebelum tikus incaran kita kembali berpindah tempat" Kyuhyun menggangguk pelan. Obsidian tajamnya menatap layar laptop tersebut dengan intens. Sedetik kemudian smirk menyeramkan terulas pada wajah tampannya. "Mereka mahasiswa di Universitas kita?" Tanyanya seraya menatap satu persatu wajah tampan sahabatnya. Nickhun mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan sosok tampan itu. "Kau benar, hyung. Ternyata memang benar dugaanku sebelumnya. Dari penampilan mereka saja, sudah dapat kita tebak" Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia dan sahabatnya ini memang sudah menebaknya sebelumnya. Di balik tingkah menjijikkan mereka, ternyata mereka memang pembawa barang itu serta menyalurkannya.

"Seharusnya waktu itu kau menangkapnya Min ho hyung. Saat salah satu dari mereka menggodamu" Pemuda tampan itu kembali berdecak. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin mengingat kejadian menjijikkan itu. "Menurutku itu bukan sekedar menggoda Kyu hyung. Tapi bernafsu lebih tepatnya. Bukankah dia sudah hampir telanjang dihadapanmu, Min ho hyung" Kim bum tertawa keras. Ia masih mengingatnya saat menemukan pemuda tampan itu di gudang belakang Universitas mereka. Dapat mereka lihat, Min ho begitu risih menatap yeoja gila yang tengah membuka satu persatu baju minimnya. Berniat menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya pada pemuda tampan itu. Masih teringat di otak mereka bagaimana ekspresi wajah Min ho saat mengetahui mereka hanya menertawakannya tanpa mau menolongnya sama sekali. Mereka masih sibuk tertawa, menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari sosok tampan itu. "Ish...sudah-sudah! Ayo! Kita harus segera bergerak" Serunya seraya beranjak dari kursinya, melangkah pertama mendahului ketiga sosok tampan dibelakangnya itu yang masih terkikik geli.

Setelah keluar dari caffe tersebut, Min ho membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap ketiga sosok tampan itu dengan pandangan serius. "Kita berpencar. Nickhun, kau dengan Kim bum. Pakailah mobilku" Ujarnya seraya melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada pemuda tampan berdarah Thailand itu. Setelahnya ia alihkan pandangannya pada pemuda dingin itu. "Sedang kau Kyuhyun. Denganku, memakai mobilmu. Mengerti!" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mereka akan memasuki mobil masing-masing sebelum salah satu diantara mereka mengintrupsinya. "Oh. Jangan lupa selalu nyalakan GPS serta koneksi komunikasi di mobil kalian. Mengerti!"

"Siap Min ho hyung!" Mereka pun akhirnya memasuki mobil masing-masing. Menyalakan mesin, setelahnya menginjak gas penuh dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan begitu cepat.

Lee Min ho memegang kendali penuh atas mobil mewah milik Kyuhyun. Karena pada dasarnya pemuda tampan itu lah yang mengemudikan mobil tersebut. Sedang Kyuhyun kini tengah mengotak-atik gadgetnya. Smirk tajam kembali terulas pada wajah tampannya. Obsidian tajamnya menatap intens gadgetnya. "Benar. Mereka selalu berpindah tempat. Hampir seluruh negara di benua Eropa serta Amerika mereka singgahi" Ucapnya. Jemari panjangnya menyusup pada saku jaketnya mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan di tawarkannya pada sosok tampan disampingnya ini. Min ho meliriknya sekilas, setelahnya ia mengambil sebatang rokok itu lalu dinyalakannya. Selanjutnya giliran pemuda tampan itu, ia melakukan hal sama yang dilakukan Min ho sebelumnya. Setelahnya asap putih mengepul pada mobil mewah itu, membuat Min ho sengaja membuka sedikit celah jendela di sisi mereka. Namun, sebelumnya mereka terlebih dulu mengenakan kacamata hitam, guna mengantisipasi sesuatu yang tak bisa mereka duga sebelumnya.

"Mereka berada di Universitas, hyung" Tanya pemuda tampan itu saat manik tajamnya menangkap siluet bangunan megah tempatnya menimba ilmu. Dia tak akan bertanya seperti itu jika memang bangunan tersebut tidak diliburkan. Pasalnya Universitasnya saat ini sengaja diliburkan oleh pihak yang berwenang karena ada suatu rapat atau apalah itu yang mengharuskan seluruh dosen di Universitas itu tuk menghadirinya. Maka dari itu, ia libur saat ini dan ia berniat akan menggunakan waktu senggangnya tersebut untuk bersenang-senang dengan kekasih cantiknya. Namun sialnya, tugas lah yang menghalanginya. Min ho mengangguk, ia menghisap putung rokok itu pelan lalu dihembuskannya. Smirk samar terulas pada wajah tampannya. "Mendongaklah.." Ujarnya seraya menurunkan kaca jendela itu. Kyuhyun menurut, pemuda tampan itu mendongakkan kepalanya seketika kekehannya terdengar.

"Mereka bersenang-senang,eoh" Desisnya sambil menghisap putung rokok tersebut lalu di buangnya bersamaan dengan dihembuskannya asap putih itu dari kedua belah bibir kissablenya dan lubang hidungnya. Min ho juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pemuda tampan itu mulai mengenakan sarung tangannya. "Sebentar lagi kita juga akan bersenang-senang" Sambungnya, setelahnya mereka keluar dari mobil mewah itu bersamaan. Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki halaman Universitas tersebut tanpa halangan sama sekali. Masalah satpam, mereka dapat menanganinya dengan mudah. Hanya bermodalkan uang sebesar seratus won, mereka bebas tanpa pertanyaan apapun itu.

Selama perjalanan mereka menuju atap gedung Universitas ini, Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi kedua sahabatnya. "Bagaimana?"

"_Mereka tengah melakukan transaksi. Setelahnya kami akan melancarkan rencana kita"_

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, awasi mereka jangan sampai menimbulkan kecurigaan"

"_Tenanglah. Masalah mengelabuhi, itu keahlian kami. Disana apa yang terjadi?"_

"Disini berbeda. Mereka tengah berpesta" Ucap Kyuhyun diiringi kekehan ringannya. Min ho yang melihatnya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya._ "Wow fantastic. Jangan sampai kalian jatuh ke dalam perangkap mereka"_

Pemuda tampan itu kembali terkekeh mendengar gurauan sahabatnya itu. "Kau tenang saja Kim bum-ah. Justru mereka yang akan jatuh ke dalam perangkap kami. Kau tahu bukan, pesona kami sangat sulit tuk di lumpuhkan"

"_Aish...ya-ya-ya. Sudah kami tutup, telingaku panas mendengar kenarsisanmu, Hyung"_

Setelah berkutat pada ponselnya, pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya yang juga tengah memandangnya. "Bagiamana?"

"Aman. Mereka dapat mengendalikannya" Min ho tersenyum. Pemuda tampan itu berdecak berbahaya. "Bagus. Sekarang saatnya kita beraksi" Desisnya tajam yang dibalas dengan smirk mengerikan dari sosok tampan itu. Obsidian tajamnya pun tak kalah mengerikannya, menatap pintu atap gedung tersebut dengan tatapan mematikan.

.

.

.

"Hahaha...Aku melayang" Racau sosok yeoja cantik berpakaian minim. Ia tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya selebar mungkin seraya berputar-putar. Sedang kedua temannya kini tengah mendesis nikmat menikmati cairan yang perlahan mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya melalui jarum suntik itu. Setelahnya mereka membuang suntik tersebut dan dibakarnya. Tawa renyah terlontar dari bibir merah mereka. "Hahaha...tak ada yang senikmat ini.." Racaunya lagi. Salah satu diantara mereka memegang bungkusan rokok lalu dibagikannya pada kedua temannya. Dinyalakannya bersama lalu dihisapnya. Tawa renyah masih mengiringi hisapan-hisapan mereka pada putung rokok tersebut. "Lihat uang yang kita dapatkan. Tak salah kita berada pada organisasi tersebut" Ujarnya seraya merapikan surai merahnya ke belakang. "Kau benar Ji min-ah. Selain uang, kita juga mendapatkan kenikmatan ini. ahh" Ia mendongak. Menikmati asap rokok itu saat mengepul di mulutnya serta dihidungnya.

Ceklek. Suara pintu dibuka menyadarkan ketiga yeoja cantik berbaju minim itu. Mereka reflek mengeluarkan pistolnya dan diarahkannya serentak pada asal suara tersebut. Perlahan dua sosok Namja tampan yang masih mengenakan kacamata hitamnya itu muncul secara beriringan. Menampilkan smirk tajamnya, setelah menutup kembali pintu atap tersebut. Melihat siapa yang telah datang berkunjung, dengan senang hati ketiga yeoja cantik itu kembali menyimpan senjata api mereka. Senyum seduktif bertengger indah pada wajah cantik mereka. "Hey Ladies.." Ucap kedua pemuda tampan itu seraya melepaskan kacamata hitam mereka. Menampilkan sepasang manik menawan yang tengah menatap ketiga yeoja cantik itu dengan pandangan menggoda.

.

.

.

TBC

_Bonus Next Chap_

"_Apa kalian sudah menemukannya?"_

"_Kau harus menjadi milikku, atau Eommamu akan aku bunuh"_

"_Kau cantik dan seksi. Bisakah aku mecicipinya"_

"_Sungmin tidak mengetahuinya?"_

"_Aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir"_

"_Siapa dalang dibalik kegiatan kalian, haha?!"_

"_Dasar bodoh. Aku tidak akan pernah bernafsu dengan orang sepertimu"_


	3. Chapter 3

**My Life Not Fair**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/M-PREG/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JOY**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap sebelumnya...<strong>_

_Ceklek. Suara pintu dibuka menyadarkan ketiga yeoja cantik berbaju minim itu. Mereka reflek mengeluarkan pistolnya dan diarahkannya serentak pada asal suara tersebut. Perlahan dua sosok Namja tampan yang masih mengenakan kacamata hitamnya itu muncul secara beriringan. Menampilkan smirk tajamnya, setelah menutup kembali pintu atap tersebut. Melihat siapa yang telah datang berkunjung, dengan senang hati ketiga yeoja cantik itu kembali menyimpan senjata api mereka. Senyum seduktif bertengger indah pada wajah cantik mereka. "Hey Ladies.." Ucap kedua pemuda tampan itu seraya melepaskan kacamata hitam mereka. Menampilkan sepasang manik menawan yang tengah menatap ketiga yeoja cantik itu dengan pandangan menggoda._

_._

**Chapter 3**

Mereka tersenyum. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan keinginan. Keinginan atas kehangatan yang dimiliki kedua pemuda tampan itu. Ia menghisap kembali putung rokoknya sebelum dijatuhkan ke tanah dan diinjaknya. Mengeluarkan asap putihnya dengan gerakan se-sexy mungkin. "Kalian ingin berpesta bersama kami, boy" Tanyanya menggoda. Kedua pemuda tampan itu hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan salah satu yeoja yang berada beberapa meter di depan mereka. Kyuhyun menampilkan smirk indahnya, manik tajamnya sedikit memicing. "Menurutmu" Baliknya dengan suara bass tak kalah menggoda. Mereka terkekeh, dengan gerakan seanggun mungkin ketiga yeoja tersebut mulai melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan Min ho.

Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun dan Min ho saling melirik satu sama lain. Mencoba membangun sebuah interaksi melalui manik tajam mereka. Mengisyaratkan bahwa saatnya mereka beraksi. Disaat jarak diantara mereka mulai menipis lengan Kyuhyun dengan cepat merengkuh pinggang ramping salah satu yeoja berbaju minim itu dan segera ia sudutkan pada salah satu tembok disana. Ia mengerang sexy saat punggungnya menghantam tembok tersebut sedikit keras. Kyuhyun kembali menampilkan smirknya, tanpa yeoja cantik itu sadari. Manik tajamnya berpendar berbahaya. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajah tampannya seraya berbisik lirih tepat di telinga sang yeoja.

"Cantik. Siapa namamu?" Bisiknya lirih. Salah satu jemari tangannya membuat isyarat abstrak yang di terima dengan baik oleh sahabatnya. Min ho tersenyum, ia menatap kedua yeoja itu dengan intens. Smirk kembali terulas pada wajah tampannya. Jemari telunjuknya telulur ke depan memberi gestur pada kedua yeoja cantik itu agar mendekat ke arahnya. "Ladies...ingin bermain bersamaku?" Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya saat mendengar kalimat tersebut. Setelah dirasa Min ho mulai menjalankan aksinya, ia pun segera memulainya. Jemari panjangnya mulai bergelirya pelan di sekitar tubuh yeoja cantik itu hingga menimbulkan satu desahan lolos dari bibir merah sang yeoja. Kyuhyun mendesis jijik, ingin rasanya ia segera membunuh yeoja cantik yang berada dalam rengkuhannya ini. Namun itu tak akan pernah terjadi karena akan menghancurkan semuanya.

"Jimin. Namaku Kim Jimin. Sshh.." Jawab yeoja cantik itu disertai desahan lirih. Jimin kembali mendesah saat jemari panjang pemuda tampan itu menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Kyuhyun kembali berdecih pelan, ia akan benar-benar mual jika dalam posisi sepeti ini terus. Otak jeniusnya dengan cepat kembali menyusun rencana. Ia menatap yeoja cantik di depannya itu dengan pandangan seduktif. Smirk tipis terulas pada sudut bibirnya. "Kau cantik. Bisakah aku mencicipinya" Lirihnya menghanyutkan. Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Jimin semakin terperangkap. Ia menumpukan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu mendesis meremehkan. '_Dasar yeoja bodoh'_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Kyuhyun dengan cepat membalikkan keadaan. Ia memutar tubuh jakungnya ke belakang seraya mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan Jimin dengan tangan kanannya ke belakang tubuh yeoja itu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya kini tengah memegang pistol dan diarahkannya pada sisi kepala Jimin. Seketika yeoja cantik berbaju minim itu menganga syok, kejadiannya sangatlah cepat hingga ia tak mampu melindungi dirinya. Min ho yang melihatnya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Ia tahu jika pemuda tampan di depannya itu sangatlah tidak sabaran, apalagi jika menyangkut seorang yeoja. Mungkin karena orientasi seksualnya.

"Kau tidak sabaran Kyu" Ucap Min ho malas yang di respon dengan angkatan bahu oleh pria yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan, hyung. Aku mual" Min ho mengangguk paham. Ini memang ada sangkut pautnya dengan orientasi seksual pemuda tampan itu. Tak ingin terlena, Min ho kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua yeoja cantik yang berada di samping kirinya. Dapat ia lihat kini mereka tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Min ho kembali tersenyum miring melihat gerakan serampangan mereka dalam meraih senjata api yang berada di belakang celana pendek mereka. Sebelum dua yeoja cantik itu mempunyai kesempatan mengarahkan senjata api mereka kepadanya, dengan gerakan cepat Min ho meringkusnya. Memainkannya sebentar sebelum membuangnya.

"Well...inilah arti berpesta yang sebenarnya, baby" Tegas Kyuhyun menggoda. Ia melepaskan rengkuhannya setelah itu mendorong tubuh Jimin ke arah dua temannya berdiri saat ini. Mereka, Kyuhyun dan Min ho kembali menyudutkan ketiga yeoja cantik tersebut. Jimin memandang tajam kedua pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini. Ia mengutuk dalam hati, bagaimana bisa ia begitu mudahnya terjatuh ke dalam perangkap mereka. Padahal selama ini ia tak pernah gagal memerangkap korbannya. _Ck! Sial!_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap tajam dua pemuda tampan itu. "Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Desisnya. Min ho terkekeh, jemari panjangnya menyusup pada sela saku jaketnya. Mengeluarkan seputung rokok lalu dinyalakannya. Menyesapnya sebentar, sebelum menghembuskannya tepat dihadapan Jimin. "Apa itu penting?" Baliknya. Yeoja cantik itu mendengus kasar.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun, menatap pemuda tampan itu penuh minat. Sedang Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin. Jimin mengeryit, sangat disayangkan jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan pemuda tampan nan dingin tersebut. "Mengapa kau mengelabuhiku? Bukankah tadi kau sangat berminat padaku" Kyuhyun tertohok. Ia menatap tak percaya pada yeoja cantik dihadapannya itu. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Berminat? Oh, andai Jimin mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Jika ia tadi nyaris muntah saat menservice tubuhnya. Sungguh demi apapun di dunia ini. Hanya Lee Sungmin lah yang ia minati. Kyuhyun terkekeh, kekehan yang terdengar sangat merendahkan.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku tidak akan pernah bernafsu dengan orang sepertimu" Umpat Kyuhyun kasar. Sedetik setelahnya, terdengar suara pintu terbuka disusul dengan beberapa orang melewatinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, kedua sahabatnya itu memang dapat diandalkan. Mereka berjalan mendekat dengan menggeret tiga seorang pemuda lalu dijatuhkannya ke tempat dimana ketiga yeoja itu berdiri saat ini. "Hahh...sungguh melelahkan. Mereka sangat merepotkan. Cih" Umpat Nickhun seraya memijat-mijat bahunya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kim bum. "Kau sudah menginformasikannya kepada mereka?" Kim bum mengangguk singkat. Pemuda tampan itu tengah sibuk dengan barang-barang bukti yang didapatnya. "Mereka akan datang dalam waktu kurang lebih 15 menit" Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Suasana mendadak hening tak ada satupun ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir masing-masing.

Menyadari jika ada kesempatan, mereka berenam kini tengah berencana untuk meloloskan diri dari keempat pemuda tampan itu. Siapa yang menyangka, jika ternyata dibalik pakaian yang tengah mereka kenakan. Tersimpan berbagai alat canggih yang membantunya untuk meloloskan diri. Salah satu dari mereka menganggukkan kepala memberi isyarat. Setelah semuanya siap dengan sigap dua pemuda itu menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun dan Min ho demi memberi jalan bagi rekannya yang masih berada di belakang. Dua pemuda tampan itu berguling ke arah kanan. Sedang Nickhun dan Kim bum kini tengah memasang sikap siaga. Mereka berniat mengeluarkan senjata apinya, namun dengan cepat ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan obsidian tajamnya, pemuda tampan itu memberikan isyarat singkat pada kedua sahabatnya. Mereka mengerti, tapi manik tajam mereka tetap mengawasi gerak-gerik sang musuh.

Keenam Namja dan yeoja yang menjadi tahanan mereka kini tengah melangkah mundur secara bertahap dengan tangan yang memegang pistol. Mereka berniat melangkah menuju pada bibir atap. Melihat hal tersebut, Kyuhyun sudah dapat menyimpulkan apa yang akan tahanan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Pemuda tampan itu menyeringai dalam hati. Seketika ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunjukkan gestur menyerah. Min ho yang melihat perilaku Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum simpul, ia memberikan isyarat pada kedua sahabatnya agar mengikuti apa yang tengah dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini. Mereka berenam tersenyum puas melihatnya, ternyata cara singkat mereka telah membuahkan hasil. Lihatlah keempat pemuda tampan itu telah menyerah kepada sang musuh. "Hahaha...kalian salah menilai kami. Kami tak akan tertangkap begitu saja dengan mudah" Seru salah satu Namja yang berada dalam kelompok tersebut.

Tepat di bibir atap gedung Universitas mewah itu, mereka mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk terjun dari sana. Menekan tombol kecil yang berada di dada mereka selanjutnya mereka mulai terjun ke bawah setelah melepaskan tiga tembakan kepada keempat pemuda tampan itu. Melihatnya mereka dengan sigap menghindar. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar kekehan pelan dari Kyuhyun. "Mereka ternyata masih ingin berpesta dengan kita" Desisnya menyeramkan. Pemuda tampan itu kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya serta sarung tangannya. Ia bergerak dengan cepat menyiapkan apa yang diperlukannya untuk membantunya terjun dari atap gedung ini. Setelah selesai ia menolehkan kepalanya pada ketiga sahabatnya yang ternyata juga telah siap. "Ini lebih baik. Setidaknya kita bisa bersenang-senang, bukan" Lanjut Nickhun. Pemuda tampan berdarah Thailand itu melangkah pada bibir atap gedung, memastikan kondisi sekitarnya setelahnya menyeringai. "Baik. Inilah saatnya!"

Bersamaan dengan terselesainya seruan tersebut, mereka dengan serempak terjun dari atap itu melalui tali panjang yang sudah mereka persiapkan sebelumnya.

Tap. Setelah sampai di bawah, mereka dengan cepat menyusun langkah selanjutnya. "Kita akan berpencar sekaligus memancing mereka pada tempat yang sudah kita persiapkan" Jelas Min ho.

"Kita mengecoh mereka menggunakan tembakan. Jadi intinya saat kita mengejar mereka, kita juga harus mengecohnya agar mereka berlari pada tempat yang sudah kita persiapkan" Lanjut Kyuhyun yang direspon dengan anggukan singkat dari Min ho. Melihatnya ketiga pemuda tampan itu tersenyum puas, pekerjaan itu sangatlah mudah bagi mereka. Tak akan sulit mereka menyelesaikannya. "Baiklah. Let's go!" Seru Kyuhyun yang menjadi awal dari misi mereka yang sebenarnya. Mereka berpencar sesuai arah yang telah ditentukan oleh GPS yang berada di kacamata hitam mereka. Keempat pemuda tampan itu sudah mengetahui sebelumnya akan terjadi seperti ini. Maka dari itu saat mereka tadi melakukan kontak fisik dengan sang musuh saat itu juga keempat pemuda tampan tersebut menempelkan suatu alat pendeteksi arah atau GPS yang berukuran sangat kecil dan pastinya tak akan diketahui oleh sang korban.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun side**

Drap drap drap. Suara derap langkah yang ditimbulkan oleh dua Namja itu menuai pertanyaan serta pandangan penuh tanya dari beberapa pejalan kaki yang bersimpangan dengan mereka. Mereka menyelinap diantara pejalan kaki yang memenuhi trotoar itu guna mengecoh sosok Namja tampan yang tengah mengejar mereka di dalam. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihatnya, sosok tampan itu masuk ke dalam sebuah gang kecil dan menyelinap diantara celah yang ada. Setelah sampai pada ujung gang tersebut, ia berhenti sejenak guna melepaskan satu peluru ke atas. Menimbulkan suara pekikan ribut dari para pejalan kaki yang mendengarnya. Bersamaan dengan suara lepasnya peluru, dua Namja yang akan berbelok di suatu gang dengan sigap membalik arahnya. "Shit! Bagaimana dia bisa ada disana?" Umpatnya seraya berlalu dari gang tersebut. Meninggalkan sosok pemuda tampan yang kembali terkekeh ringan. "Ck. Dasar bodoh" Desisnya sebelum berlalu dari sana.

Mereka terus berlari, tak dihiraukannya nafas yang kini mulai tersenggal-senggal. Dua pemuda tersebut mengumpat, bagaimana bisa sosok tampan itu selalu mengerti arah lari mereka. Jika begini terus, mereka yakin akan tertangkap. Manik mereka kembali menemukan beberapa gang, mereka berniat berpencar namun harus kembali urung saat telinga dua pemuda itu mendengar suara lesatan peluru. Dan sesuai perkiraan mereka, pemuda tampan yang terus mengejarnya kini telah berdiri dengan kokohnya beberapa meter di depan mereka. Akhirnya dua pemuda tersebut kembali bersatu dan meninggalkan gang itu dengan segera. "Mengapa dia selalu bisa menemukan kita dan anehnya lagi dia selalu bisa mendahului kita?"

"Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan disini. Tapi nanti saja kita pikirkan, saat ini tugas kita adalah meloloskan diri darinya". Mereka kembali berlari, menyusup diantara para pejalan kaki yang semakin memadati trotoar. Senyum dua pemuda itu terkembang, saat kiranya sosok tampan yang mengejarnya sedari tadi sudah tak dapat mereka tangkap keberadaannya. Mereka berlari semakin jauh, hingga tak sadar dua pemuda tersebut telah terlepas dari keramaian kota. Manik mereka menangkap sebuah gedung tua, dengan sigap mereka berlari kesana.

**Lee Min ho side**

"Tsk! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa dia selalu mengetahui arah kita berlari?" Dengus sosok yeoja yang kini tengah bersembunyi di balik tong sampah. Sedang yeoja satunya tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya memegangi kedua lututnya. Mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya. "Hahh..hahh...hahh. Aku juga tidak tahu. Fuck! Ingin rasanya aku segera membunuhnya!" Umpatnya frustasi. Sungguh tubuhnya sudah terasa lelah. Bahkan keringat kini telah mengucur deras membasahi tubuhnya. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, mereka mulai melajukan langkahnya kembali meninggalkan tong sampah tersebut. Melihat ada sebuah gang kecil, mereka mencoba menyusup kesana tanpa mengetahui jika ada seorang Namja tampan yang mengintai mereka dari atap bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di sekitar gang sempit itu.

Pemuda tampan itu meloncat turun dan menggulingkan tong sampah yang tadi digunakan dua yeoja tersebut untuk bersembunyi darinya. Sesuai perkiraannya, dua yeoja incarannya itu kini menoleh ke arahnya saat suara berisik dari tong sampah tersebut menyusup pada gendang telinga mereka. Tanpa di duga, mereka kini membalikkan tubuh seraya melancarkan dua peluru dari masing-masing pistol yang dipegangnya. Min ho dengan sigap menghindarinya, suara bising tersebut membuat keadaan di sekitar trotoar semakin gaduh. Para pejalan kaki saling merundukkan badan mereka disertai teriakan-teriakan ketakutan yang memekakkan telinga. Kesempatan itu mereka pergunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya, tanpa mengenal belas kasih. Mereka kembali mengarahkan pistol mereka pada seorang anak kecil yang terlepas dari Ibunya. Melihat itu, Min ho segera berlari ke arah anak kecil tersebut dan dengan sigap dibawanya berguling ke kanan.

Dua yeoja itu tertawa lepas, rencana mereka berhasil dengan sempurna. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, mereka kembali melajukan langkahnya. "Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya seraya memandangi tubuh kecil anak malang itu. Sang anak mengangguk lirih, ia masih menangis sesenggukan. Di balik tubuh sosok kecil itu, seorang wanita dewasa tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju tempatnya saat ini. Setelahnya wanita dewasa tersebut segera menarik sosok kecil itu dan dipeluknya erat. "Kau baik-baik saja, nak. Maafkan Eomma" Ucap sosok dewasa itu seraya mengecupi seluruh wajah anaknya. Selang beberapa detik, manik wanita tersebut menatapnya lembut. "Terima kasih" Ucapnya tulus yang ia respon dengan senyuman hangat. "Baiklah. Aku harus segera pergi" Pemuda tampan itu bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, mengusap kepala sang anak kecil itu sebelum kembali berlari membelah lautan manusia.

"Kalian berniat mengalihkan pandanganku. Baiklah, usaha kalian ternyata sia-sia" Bisiknya remeh ketika manik tajamnya menangkap sang musuh kini telah masuk ke dalam perangkap mereka.

**Nickhun side**

Tap tap tap. Dor...dor...dor. Baku hantam peluru tak terlekan dari sepasang pemuda itu hingga menyebabkan jalanan yang mereka lewati kini dipenuhi dengan suara teriakan-teriakan ketakutan. Saat melihat peluru lolos dari tangkisannya, Nickhun dengan sigap menghindar hingga menyebabkan peluru tersebut melesat menembus kaca supermarket. Suara riuh semakin pekat melanda. Pemuda tampan itu mendesis jengah, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju jalan raya dan segera melewati para besi berjalan itu. Suara klakson pun tak terlekan, Nickhun menysusp dan menghindar dengan mudahnya. Pemuda lainnya yang melihat aksinya mencoba tak memperdulikannya, ia pikir inilah saatnya ia berlari semakin jauh dari sosok tampan itu. Kesempatan ini tak boleh ia sia-siakan begitu saja. Nickhun sampai disisi trotoar yang berbeda dari sang musuh. Ia menyeringai puas saat manik sipitnya menangkap sosok sang musuh masuk ke salah satu gang yang akan menghantarkannya pada perangkap mereka.

"Perfect" Desisnya menyeramkan.

**Kim bum side**

"Hahh...hahh...hahh...sial!" Umpat seorang yeoja berbaju minim yang saat ini tengah menyembunyikan dirinya di salah satu kedai makanan pinggir jalan. Saat melihat ada sebuah kedai makanan, tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia menyusup kesana dan menyamar sebagai pelanggan. Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui jika disana sosok yang sangat dihindarinya itu sudah lebih dulu duduk dengan tenang dan menatapnya jengah. Merasa hal ini akan membuang-buang waktunya saja, pemuda tampan itu perlahan mengambil sebuah garpu dan dilesatkannya di meja sang musuh. Membuat yeoja tersebut terlonjak karenanya, reflek ia mengambil senjata apinya dan melesatkan satu peluru ke arah Kim bum. Pemuda tampan itu dengan mudah menghindarinya, maniknya menatap para pelanggan yang kini tengah bersembunyi di bawah meja mereka masing-masing serta menjerit pilu.

"Mereka tak tahu apapun. Diluar! Jika kau ingin menantangku!" Desisnya tajam. Namun sepertinya yeoja itu tak menghiraukan desisannya. Terbukti ia kembali melesatkan pelurunya ke arah para pelanggan yang berada di bawah meja mereka. Kim bum mengumpat melihatnya, dengan sigap ia menggulingkan meja berbentuk bundar itu dengan kaki jenjangnya. Membuat meja tersebut menutupi tubuh mereka, pemuda tampan itu melesatkan pelurunya. Bermaksud menangkis semua peluru yang dilesatkan sang musuh. Merasa terdesak, yeoja berbaju minim itu dengan segera melangkah pergi dari kedai tersebut. Kim bum menyeringai, ia meletakkan beberapa lembar won diatas meja sebelum melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

"Ada yang mendekat" Bisik pemuda itu pada rekannya. Mereka bangkit dari posisinya, menyiapkan senjata apinya dan akan segera melesatkan pelurunya jika saja seseorang yang mendekat tak membuat mereka tercekat. "Kau! Bagaimana bisa?" Sosok itu pun menatap bingung dua rekannya. Selang beberapa menit, mereka bertiga dikejutkan dengan kedatangan ketiga rekannya. Mereka saling melempar pandangan bingung. "Kalian. Bagaimana bisa mengetahui tempat ini?" Dua pemuda yang lebih dulu datang pada gedung tua ini, menatap keempat rekannya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Aku tidak tahu. Ini suatu kebetulan atau kesengajaan?" Hening kembali menyelimuti. Mereka pun bingung, bagaimana bisa mereka dengan tepat menemukan tempat ini. Bukankah mereka telah berpencar, namun mengapa mereka kembali dipersatukan seperti ini. Pikiran mereka kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu, disaat mereka melarikan diri dari kejaran sang musuh. Empat pemuda tampan itu, selalu mengetahui arah lari mereka. Itu suatu hal yang mereka curigai sejak tadi.

Lalu apa tempat ini pun ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Sedetik kemudian mereka terlonjak, manik mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. "Kita dijebak! Dan sialnya kita tak memikirkannya sejak tadi!" Belum usai mereka terlepas dari kebodohan mereka, suara tepakan sepatu mengalihkan konsentrasi mereka. "Good job. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti alur rencana kami" Sosok pemuda tampan berjalan dengan angkuhnya ke arah mereka. Salah satu tangannya tengah asyik memainkan senjata apinya. Senyum menawan yang terlihat menyeramkan di mata mereka, merekah indah pada paras tampannya.

"Sangat menyenangkan ternyata bermain dengan mereka" Sambung sosok tampan lainnya yang tengah menyenderkan tubuh tingginya pada tong kosong berwarna hitam itu. Sedang dua lainnya kini tengah terkekeh keras seraya menyesap putung rokok mereka dengan nikmat. Kyuhyun menatap kedua sahabatnya yang masih terkekeh itu dengan pandangan jengah. Mereka seperti orang gila. "Apa yang terjadi? Kalian seperti orang gila" Ketusnya tajam.

"Mungkin mereka mulai tertarik dengan barang haram itu dan membuat mereka penasaran untuk mencicipinya, Kyu" Sahut Min ho acuh. Kedua pemuda tampan itu seketika menghentikan kekehannya saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan sosok pemuda tampan yang lebih tua dari mereka bertiga itu. "Apa! Ulangi lagi kalimatmu, Hyung. Jika kau ingin kami kubur hidup-hidup!" Min ho tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Pemuda tampan itu melangkah pelan menghampiri tahanan mereka. "Baiklah. Segera bawa mereka ke markas, lalu_"

"Tidak akan semudah itu kalian membawa kami!" Tegas salah satu dari mereka setelah memotong perkataan Min ho. Keempat pemuda tampan itu seketika mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. Tanpa menunggu waktu bergulir semakin jauh, pemuda itu tiba-tiba memberi intruksi pada rekan-rekannya untuk segera berpencar dengan peluru yang dilesatkan begitu cepatnya. Keempat pemuda tersebut dengan cepat menghindar dan berlindung pada tong-tong besar itu ataupun pada pondasi yang ada pada area tersebut. _Bulshit!_ Kyuhyun mengumpat, tangan kekarnya meraih alat komunikasi mereka. Mendekatkannya pada bibir kissablenya. "Kim bum. Cepat kau informasikan pada markas. Secepatnya mereka harus datang kemari, sebelum aku membunuh mereka semua!" Tegasnya.

Setelahnya pemuda tampan itu berlari dengan merunduk, obsidian tajamnya menatap nyalang area tersebut. Disaat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara langkah dari seseorang, ia mengintip. Senyumnya mengembang menyeramkan, ketika dilihat orang tersebut membelakanginya. Kyuhyun tak mampu menahan kesabarannya sekali lagi, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya. Melangkah dengan pelan ke arah pemuda itu. Tepat dibelakangnya sosok itu berbalik, menatap syok pada Kyuhyun dan akan segera menarik pelatuk pistolnya sebelum Kyuhyun menangkis lengannya hingga pistol tersebut terjatuh dari genggamannya.

"Satu lawan satu. Jika kau bukan seorang pengecut, lawan aku tanpa menggunakan senjata" Usai kalimat itu ia lontarkan. Baku hantam pun tak terelakan. Kyuhyun melawan pemuda itu dengan apiknya. Gerakannya berstruktur serta cekatan. Disaat ia merasa ada seorang lagi yang berada dibelakangnya dan tengah melesatkan timah panas kearahnya. Dengan sigap pemuda tampan itu memutar tubuhnya setelah menggulingkan lawannya ke arah kanannya. Kaki jenjangnya dengan cekatan menangkis timah panas tersebut sedang tangannya mengeluarkan senjata apinya dari balik saku jaket kulitnya dan dilesatkannya timah panas tersebut ke arah tangan sang lawan. Menyebabkan pistol yang digenggam sosok itu terpental beberapa meter menjauhinya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara derap langkah dari arah belakangnya yang ternyata beberapa petugas NIS.

Salah satu dari mereka mengangguk hormat pada pemuda tampan itu sebelum meringkus dua sosok lawannya yang tengah terkapar dihadapannya ini. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, ia kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. Menatap area tersebut sekali lagi, sebelum berlalu pergi dari sana.

Prok...prok...prok. Suara tepuk tangan menyadarkan keempat sosok tampan itu dari acara istirahat mereka. Dapat mereka lihat kini, sosok dewasa yang masih terlihat tampan diusianya ini tengah berjalan pelan ke arah mereka. Ketiga pemuda tampan itu serentak berdiri dari posisi duduk mereka, meninggalkan sosok tampan lainnya yang terlihat masih nyaman dalam posisinya. Pria tampan itu melirik sekilas, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada ketiga pemuda tampan dihadapannya ini. "Good job boy's. Kalian memang tidak pernah mengecewakanku" Ucapnya bangga yang direspon dengan senyuman hangat mereka. Pria tampan itu kemudian melangkah ke arah sosok lain yang masih mengacuhkannya. Ia berjongkok, menyamakan posisinya dengan pemuda tampan itu.

"Dan untuk kau Cho. Terima kasih. Sekali lagi, kau membuatku bangga" Pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau berlebihan Hankyung hyung" Hankyung terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Tangan kekarnya menepuk bahu kokoh itu pelan. "Baiklah. Mari kembali ke markas" Serunya. Mereka berlima berjalan beriringan keluar dari gedung tua tersebut dengan bodyguard di belakang mereka.

.

.

.

Brak! "Katakan yang sebenarnya! Jangan berbelit-belit!" Kyuhyun menggebrak meja itu dengan kerasnya. Membuat ketiga sahabatnya meringis melihatnya. Sedang keenam sosok yeoja dan namja yang telah berhasil mereka ringkus tadi, kini hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun semakin frustasi. Pemuda tampan itu akhirnya menyerah, ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar kemudian beranjak dari kursi tersebut. "Aku tak cukup sabar untuk menangani mereka" Ketiga temannya mengangguk paham. Pemuda tampan ini memang sangatlah tempramen. Ia akan benar-benar membunuh keenam tawanan mereka jika masih dibiarkan untuk menanganinya.

Min ho menatap Kim bum, memberikan instruksi pada pemuda tampan itu untuk menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun dalam mengintrogasi tahanan mereka. Kim bum mengangguk paham, ia segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi tersebut. "Jika kalian mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Itu akan meringankan hukuman kalian" Mereka tetap membisu. Kim bum mencoba kembali menyeruakan kalimatnya. "Jika mereka mengancam keselamatan keluarga kalian. Jangan takut, kami akan melindungi kaluarga kalian. Jadi, katakan yang sebenarnya. Siapa dalang dibalik semua ini?" Mereka tetap membisu. Kim bum mengepalkan tangannya, habis sudah kesabarannya. Maniknya menatap sengit keenam tahanan itu.

"Jika kalian tetap membisu! Kami akan melakukan cara kasar!" Desis Kim bum tajam. Tanpa mereka duga sebelumnya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat dan memukul salah satu diantara mereka. "Brengsek! Kalian tuli, eoh!" Kyuhyun akan memukul lagi, sebelum tindakannya ditahan oleh Min ho. "Kyu keep calm, oke" Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu kembali ke kursi dengan kasar. Ia mengacak surai ikalnya kasar. "Argh! Bastard!" Teriaknya. Nafasnya memburu naik-turun mencoba menahan emosinya. Nickhun mengusap pelan bahu kokoh itu. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan pemuda tampan itu, sejujurnya ia pun kini tengah memendam emosinya.

"Mereka tetap tidak mau berbicara" Ungkap Kim bum frustasi. Melihat hal itu, emosi Kyuhyun kembali bergejolak. Ia menerobos tubuh Min ho dan kembali mencengkeram baju pemuda tersebut. "SIAPA DALANG DIBALIK SEMUA INI, HAH! CEPAT KATAKAN! ATAU AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" Bentaknya kalap. Tangan terkepalnya siap kembali melayangkan tinjunya sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. "Biar kami yang melanjutkan introgasi ini. Pulanglah dan istirahatlah" Sosok pria tampan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok bersuara berat itu. "Hhh...baiklah Siwon hyung. Kami serahkan para bajingan ini kepadamu" Kyuhyun kembali menghempaskan tubuh pemuda itu dengan kasar.

Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum tampan, menampilkan lesung pipitnya. "Baiklah. Kami pulang" Sambung Min ho. Mereka akan beranjak dari tempat itu sebelum suara yeoja mengintrupsi langkah mereka. "Seorang yang tak jauh dari kehidupan kalian" Mereka serempak menatap yeoja tersebut. Kyuhyun mengeryit, dari sekian bajingan yang mereka tangkap selalu melontarkan kalimat yang sama _'Seorang yang tak jauh dari kehidupan kalian'_ dan kabar buruknya hingga saat ini mereka masih belum bisa untuk mengungkapkan kalimat ambigu tersebut. Pemuda tampan itu kembali mengumpat, ia segera membuka pintu tersebut dan keluar dari sana. Ia tak bisa menjamin akan baik-baik saja jika masih berada di tempat itu.

Siwon menghela nafas. Ia tahu, jika sudah melontarkan kalimat tersebut mereka akan kembali membisu. Jika tetap nekat mengintrogasi mereka setelah melontarkan kalimat tersebut, semua hanya akan berbuah sia-sia dan membuatnya semakin jengah. "Bawa mereka ke ruang isolasi" Perintahnya. Kemudian pria tampan itu melangkah keluar dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Suara hentak musik yang sangat memekakkan telinga sama sekali tak mengganggu kenyamanan keempat pemuda tampan itu. Mereka kini tengah terduduk dengan nyaman di salah satu sudut bar mewah ini. Kyuhyun menggoyangkan gelas winenya dengan pelan. Menghirup aromanya sejenak sebelum menyesapnya lembut. Setelahnya ia mendekatkan putung rokoknya pada bibir tebalnya, menyesapnya lembut dan menghembuskannya. Pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat keadaan disekitar bar ini. Dapat ia lihat mereka tengah bercumbu dengan nikmatnya, penari skiper itu pun semakin memanas di tempatnya menari. Bahkan sekarang wanita itu telah telanjang bulat, tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Memamerkan tubuh sexynya. "Kyuhyun" Pemuda tampan itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada ketiga sahabatnya saat salah satu diantara mereka memanggilnya.

"Hm"

"Kau sama sekali tidak ereksi melihat pemandangan tersebut?" Kyuhyun terkekeh lirih mendengarnya. Ia kembali menyesap putung rokoknya. "Menurutmu?" Baliknya bertanya. Min ho menghela nafas pelan, tangan kekarnya meraih gelas vodkanya dan diminumnya sekali tenggak. "Sama sekali tidak"

"Kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya, lalu mengapa masih bertanya. Hyung?"

"Mungkin Min ho hyung hanya ingin memastikan saja. Siapa tahu kau bisa ereksi melihat pemandangan yang menggiurkan itu?" Timpal Kim bum. Pemuda tampan tersebut meraih kacang mente dihadapannya lalu dimakannya. "Kalian bergurau atau apa? Kalau seandainya yang ada disana itu Sungmin hyung. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi" Mereka seketika tertawa bersama. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mampu tersenyum simpul. "Tak perlu melihatnya seperti penari skiper itu. Melihatnya tidur saja aku sudah tegang" Dan ucapan Kyuhyun kembali membuat ketiga sahabatnya tertawa seraya menggeleng tak percaya. "Kekasihmu mengetahuinya?" Min ho kembali melancarkan pertanyaannya. Dapat ia lihat pemuda tampan itu kini tengah menghela nafas pelan. "Sungmin tidak mengetahuinya" Jawabnya. Ia kembali menyesap wine kesukaannya.

Ketiga sahabatnya terdiam, menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya. Ia yang mengetahui tatapan tersebut berniat kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir" Mereka serempak mengangguk mengerti. Ia memang mengetahuinya, betapa sosok tampan ini sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Ia pun tahu, betapa berartinya sosok tersebut untuk Kyuhyun. "Alasan yang berlogis" Tanggap Kim bum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? Kalian Namja dewasa, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat kalian terlibat suatu kencan dengan Namja maupun Yeoja?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Memang benar, selama ia menjadi sahabat mereka. Ia sama sekali tak pernah menemui teman-temannya ini berkencan atau menghabiskan malam bergairah dengan seseorang. Mereka terkekeh sejenak sebelum melontarkan jawabannya. "Benar. Kami memang tak pernah berkencan atau pun melakukan hubungan sex dengan siapa pun. Tapi, kami sering menuntaskannya sendiri"

"Bodoh! Ada begitu banyak manusia di bumi ini dan kalian tidak memanfaatkannya"

"Masalahnya tidak ada manusia yang semenarik 'dia'" Kyuhyun mengeryit heran. Ia menatap ketiga pemuda tampan dihadapannya itu dengan pandangan curiga. "Dia? Objek onani kalian?" Nickhun kembali tersenyum simpul. Ia meminum wishkeynya sekali tenggak. Menutup matanya sejenak, mencoba merasakan rasa panas yang mengaliri kerongkongannya. "Benar. Objek onani kami"

"Siapa? Sora aoi, Marinda kerr, atau Kim kardashian?" Sejenak mereka terdiam serta saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum tawa mereka kembali pecah membahana. Kini terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya, bahkan mereka yang tengah tenggelam dalam dunia mereka masing-masing kini menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh barang sejenak. "Hahaha...aduh Kyuhyun hyung. Tak ku sangka kau mengenal bintang panas seperti mereka" Kyuhyun mendengus jengah. Jelas ia mengenalnya, bukankah mereka bintang panas terkenal. Walaupun ia belum pernah melihat film mereka, namun foto mereka sering terpampang jelas pada majalah dewasa yang sering dibawa teman-teman sekelasnya di kampus.

"Oke Kyuhyun. Aku rasa mereka memang mempunyai tubuh yang sexy dan cukup panas untuk Namja seperti kita. Namun, mereka tak lebih menarik dari 'dia'" Ungkap Min ho seraya tersenyum misterius. Kyuhyun semakin jengah melihatnya, mereka terlalu berbelit-belit. "Lalu siapa 'dia' itu? Kalian suka sekali berbelit-belit!" Tanggap pemuda tampan itu dengan suara datar. Jika sudah begini, mereka tak bisa bermain-main lagi dengan pemuda tampan tersebut. Jika mereka masih tetap nekat, jangan salahkan Kyuhyun jika mereka akan pulang dengan keadaan babak belur. "Baiklah, kau sudah cukup jengah rupanya. Dia adalah Lee Sungmin" Ucap Nickhun lancar tanpa beban. Ia sama sekali tak gentar melihat tatapan tajam dari sosok tampan dihadapannya ini. "SIALAN! KAU MAU MATI, HEH!" Bentak Kyuhyun seraya menggebrak meja tersebut terlampau keras.

Nafasnya memburu serta tangannya terkepal kuat. Jika tak mengingat mereka sahabatnya, mungkin botol wine yang berada pada meja tersebut sudah bersarang pada kepala mereka. "Wow. Keep calm Cho. Kami hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Oh, ayolah siapa yang tak tergiur melihat kekasih mungilmu itu. Bahkan aku yakin, mereka akan rela mengubah orientasinya demi mendapatkannya" Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya kasar. Ia semakin menatap tajam ketiga sahabatnya itu. Rahangnya mengeras, giginya saling bergemeletuk. Sampai mati pun ia tak akan rela kekasih hatinya dijadikan sebagai objek mesum oleh orang lain. Walau hanya berupa sebuah bayangan atau imajinasi, ia tetap tidak akan menerimanya begitu saja. Sungguh, jika tidak mengingat siapa ketiga orang dihadapannya ini. Ia tidak segan-segan membunuhnya.

"Aku peringatkan kepada kalian. Sekali lagi kalian menggunakan Sungmin sebagai objek mesum kalian! Aku tidak segan-segan akan membunuh kalian!" Kyuhyun berucap dingin. Ia kembali mendudukkan tubuh jakungnya pada kursinya, menyesap putung rokoknya kasar dan menghembuskannya. Sedang ketiga sahabatnya kini tengah terkikik dalam hati. Menggoda sosok angkuh itu memang sangatlah menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Ia menatap kesekelilingnya dengan pandangan takut. Tempat ini sangatlah asing baginya, bahkan suara hentak musik itu seketika membuatnya pening. Ia sama sekali tak menyukai suara bising. Ia mencintai ketenangan. Namun pekerjaan lah yang mengharuskannya ke tempat asing ini. Foxynya seketika terpejam erat saat tanpa sengaja maniknya menangkap pemandangan tak senonoh disamping kirinya. Sepasang pasangan muda-mudi kini tengah bercumbu dengan nikmatnya tanpa mengenal tempat. Sungmin menggeleng pelan, ia semakin yakin jika moral remaja masa kini sangatlah rusak total. Ia tak habis pikir, apa mereka tak mempunyai rasa malu melakukannya di tempat ini? Apakah nyaman melakukannya disini? Seharusnya mereka memesan sebuah kamar jika mereka ingin melakukannya. Tak ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi, pemuda cantik bertubuh mungil itu dengan cepat melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melenggang dari sana.

Dibawah sinar yang temaram serta lampu yang berkelap-kelip membuat kepala pemuda cantik itu kembali pening. Bahkan saat ini ia mulai tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Aroma rokok begitu pekat menyapa indera pernapasannya. Sungmin dengan segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya lebih cepat lagi, tak dipedulikannya pandangan-pandangan kotor yang tersirat dari sepasang manik mereka yang menatapnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri guna menemukan partner dari sang bos pemilik caffe tempatnya bekerja. Ia berdumel tak jelas, seharusnya ini tugas dari teman seprofesinya Lee Jongki. Namun berhubung hari ini dia tidak hadir, jadilah tugas tersebut menimpanya. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, disaat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh lagi tiba-tiba tubuhnya terpaku.

Foxynya membulat tak percaya akan pemandangan di depannya. Rambut ikal kecokelatan, kulit pucat bersih, tubuh tinggi nan jakung, punggung lebar serta bahu yang terbentuk kokoh itu kini nyata ada didepan matanya. Ia tengah bersama teman-temannya. Bukan karena sosok tersebut tengah bersama sahabatnya, namun terlebih apa yang dilakukan sosok itu saat ini. Ia merokok, sosok tampan yang selama 2 bulan lebih telah mengisi hari-harinya itu ternyata adalah sosok Namja perokok. Bahkan ia sudah mengatakannya sebelumnya, ia benci dengan Namja perokok. Bukan karena Namja yang merokok itu pasti pemuda nakal, namun karena rokok itu dapat merugikan dirinya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan jika kekasihnya itu merokok, jika pada dasarnya rokok tersebut tak akan mengganggu kesehatannya. Tapi, ini lain kondisinya. Maksud hati ia tak ingin melihat seseorang yang sangat dicintainya itu menderita karena sakit. Hanya itu, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Bahkan ia telah berani berbohong padanya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyentuh rokok saat bersamanya, namun dibelakangnya pemuda tampan itu berubah menjadi sosok lain. Dan disini yang paling disesali adalah kebohongannya. Sungmin tak suka dibohongi. Alangkah baiknya jika Kyuhyun mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadanya daripada harus bersembunyi di belakangnya seperti ini. Pemuda cantik itu merunduk sejenak setelahnya menatap pemuda tampan di depannya itu dengan pandangan kecewa. "Aku kecewa padamu Kyu. Kau tega membohongiku" Tanpa sadar ia mempoutkan bibir plumnya.

Sungmin berniat berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari tempat berdirinya saat ini, sebelum sebuah pelukan secara tiba-tiba menyentaknya. Ia ingin berteriak, namun ditahannya. Ia tak ingin sosok didepannya itu menyadari keberadaannya. "Darling. Ingin berbagi kenikmatan malam ini, heum" Sosok pemuda tampan yang secara tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang ini tengah berbisik seduktif tepat disamping telinganya. Sungmin meremang, perasaan takut mulai menyusup ke dalam batinnya. "Lepaskan aku!" Tegasnya. Tangan mungilnya berusaha melepaskan pelukan tersebut dari tubuhnya. Sungguh, ia ingin menangis saat ini. Pemuda tampan berdarah Italy itu hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia tak akan melepaskan begitu saja pemuda cantik berdarah Asia ini dari rengkuhannya. "Why? This will be fun" Ucapnya seraya terkekeh pelan.

Ia mendekatkan hidung bangirnya pada bahu mungil pemuda cantik itu, menyesap aromanya dengan begitu dalam. Sungmin semakin meremang, foxynya memanas sekali berkedip ia yakin liquid bening akan meluncur begitu saja. "You, so adorable. Darling"

"Lepaskan aku!" Tekan Sungmin. Ia mendesis tajam, tak diperdulikannya jika suaranya semakin bergetar takut. "Hey. Apa yang kau temukan?" Sungmin memejamkan maniknya erat. Perasaannya semakin tak enak, maniknya melirik ke arah sosok tampan yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya ini. Ia menatap pemuda tampan tersebut dengan pandangan memohon. _"Ku mohon berbaliklah. Hiks...Kyu. Ku mohon"_ Pemuda tampan dibelakangnya kembali terkekeh, jemari panjangnya mengusap sisi wajah cantik itu dengan pelan. "You can look. Sebuah berlian.." Sungmin terpejam. Perasaannya semakin kalut saat mendengar kekehan dua pemuda tampan berkebangsaan sama dengan sosok dibelakangnya ini. Ia semakin tersudut, pikirannya kacau. Dengan penuh tekad, salah satu kaki jenjangnya dengan kasar menginjak kaki pemuda tersebut.

Sungmin berhasil, pelukan itu terlepas. Dengan sigap Sungmin berlari dari sana, namun sial lengan kirinya dengan mudah tertangkap oleh salah satu pemuda tampan tersebut. Pemuda cantik itu memberontak, semakin memberontak saat kedua bahu mungilnya di pegang erat oleh pemuda yang mencengkal lengan mungilnya tadi. Pemuda itu mendekat, pemuda tampan yang ia injak kakinya tadi. Berusaha menangkup wajahnya serta berniat meraup bibir plumnya, Sungmin semakin memberontak. Tangis yang ditahannya keluar sudah. Salah satu lengannya terlepas dari cengkeraman pemuda itu, hingga ia dapat menampar pemuda tampan dihadapannya itu dengan sekeras mungkin. Sungmin tersentak, seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah menyakiti orang lain seperti ini. Namun situasinya berbeda, membunuh pun ia rela jika itu menyangkut harga dirinya.

Pemuda itu menggeram. "Fuck you bitch!" Setelahnya di dorongnya tubuh mungil Sungmin hingga membentur meja bartender itu dan menumpahkan segala yang ada di atasnya. Suara pecahan gelas serta derak kursi menyentak Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu berbalik, menatap kekacauan yang ada di depannya. Hatinya seketika tersentak, perasaan tak enak menyusup. Nama Sungmin lah yang pertama kali ada di pikirannya. Entah apa yang terjadi kepadanya, ia segera beranjak dari posisinya dan melangkah mendekat ke arah kekacauan tersebut. Obsidian tajamnya menggelap saat melihat pemuda mungil itu. Tangan kekarnya meraih bahu pemuda tampan yang masih berusaha mencium bibir sang korban, menariknya lalu membuat tubuh tinggi itu berbalik ke arahnya. "Bastard!" Teriaknya sebelum menonjok rahang pemuda tampan itu hingga terkapar pada lantai bar ini.

Kyuhyun berniat kembali memukuli pemuda berdarah Italy itu sebelum sebuah tangan mungil menggenggam lengan kekarnya. "Sudah. Kau akan semakin memperumit keadaan" Ucapnya dingin. Setelahnya pergi berlalu meninggalkan pemuda tampan yang masih terkesiap mendengar nada suara tersebut. Kyuhyun tersadar. "Dear..." Panggilnya lembut seraya mencekal lengan mungil tersebut sebelum pemuda cantik itu melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Sungmin bergeming, tangan halusnya melepaskan cekalan itu dari lengannya dan berlaru pergi. Benar-benar pergi dari hadapan sosok tampan tersebut. Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi, ada apa dengan keaksihnya? Itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Dear...Sungmin" Teriaknya sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Kyuhyun begitu lembut dan tak berdaya jika dihadapan Sungmin, itulah yang dapat mereka tangkap saat ini.

.

.

.

"Dear...dear, Sayang" Kyuhyun berhasil mencekal kembali lengan halus itu. Ia memegang kedua bahu mungil Namjanya seraya menatapnya intens. Sungmin yang ditatap seperti itu semakin merundukkan kepalanya. "Ada apa, heum? Kau marah padaku?" Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia memberontak kecil. "Aku ingin pulang" Putusnya. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini, tak diperdulikannya lagi tugasnya mendatangi tempat terkutuk itu. Jujur, ia merasa trauma. Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas melihatnya, ia kemudian kembali menatap kekasihnya dengan lembut. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu" Pemuda cantik itu menggeleng. Ia menatap sekilas pemuda tampan dihadapannya itu. "Tidak. Aku bisa pulang menggunakan taksi" Jemari panjangnya menyentuh dagu mulus sang kekasih. Menyebabkan wajah cantik itu kini terlihat jelas dihadapannya. "Aku akan mengantarmu, tak ada penolakan atau kau ingin aku memperkosamu di tempat ini sekarang juga, dear" Sungmin menganga syok mendengarnya.

"Yakk! Apa yang kau katakan!?" Teriak Sungmin rusuh. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul, setidaknya kekasihnya kini tak sedingin seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat kekasihnya keluar dari mobil mewahnya ini tanpa sepatah kata pun. Pemuda tampan itu tahu jika sampai detik ini Sungmin masih marah padanya, entah dikarenakan apa? Dia masih belum mengetahuinya. Melihat tubuh mungil tersebut melenggang pergi begitu saja, Kyuhyun berinisiatif turun dari mobil mewahnya dan mengejarnya. Karena Kyuhyun yakin, malam-malamnya tak akan pernah tenang jika tetap membiarkan pemuda cantik itu dalam keadaan marah. Ia mengeryit bingung, tadi siang saat dirinya mengantar sang kekasih ke pasar ikan. Pemuda cantik tersebut masih dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, berbicara di sepanjang jalan menggunakan bibir sexynya itu serta ia pun yakin jika selama kebersamaan mereka tadi siang, pemuda tampan ini merasa tak melakukan suatu hal yang membuat sosok mungil itu marah. Namun malam ini semuanya berubah, tiba-tiba sosok mungil itu berujar dingin padanya saat ia masih ingin membunuh pemuda berdarah Italy itu yang ingin melakukan tindakan tak senonoh kepada kekasihnya.

Apa Sungmin tak senang akan tindakannya? Ataukah ada salah satu perilakunya malam ini yang membuat pemuda cantik itu marah padanya. Atau jangan-jangan Sungmin melihatnya merokok. _Gotcha!_ Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya keras, ia yakin hal itu yang membuat kekasihnya marah kepadanya. Ia tahu jika sebenarnya pemuda cantik dihadapannya ini sangatlah menentang adanya barang berbahan baku tembakau itu. Bahkan dulu ia sempat menyatakan jika dirinya bukan pengkonsumsi barang tersebut, namun malam ini sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa berkelit lagi. Ia sudah tertangkap basah.

"Pulanglah. Ini sudah sangat larut" Suara tenor bernada dingin itu menyentak Kyuhyun dari pikirannya. Pemuda tampan tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tak menyangka jika mereka telah sampai pada pintu rumah sederhana milik kekasihnya ini. Sungmin tengah berkutat dengan kuncinya, setelahnya pemuda cantik itu membuka pintunya dan melenggang masuk tanpa mengatakan apapun ataupun mempersilahkan sosok tampan dibelakangnya ini. Kyuhyun menghela nafas mengerti, wajar jika kekasihnya ini marah. Ia telah membohonginya.

"Kau sudah pulang, nak" Suara lembut seseorang menyentak mereka. Sungmin yang memang sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya segera melangkah mendekat ke tempat ibunya berdiri saat ini. "Eomma, mengapa belum tidur? Ini sudah larut, Eomma" Suara tenor itu merajuk lucu menyebabkan sosok tampan yang masih berada di posisi awalnya itu terkekeh pelan.

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut, tangan lembutnya mengusap pipi chubby putranya dengan sayang. "Eomma sudah tidur tadi. Eomma hanya kebangun"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo tidur lagi" Sungmin berniat menarik ibunya kembali ke kamarnya sebelum sosok dewasa itu menghentikan langkahnya saat maniknya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan pemuda tampan yang masih berada di pintu rumahnya ini. "Kyuhyun, kenapa masih berada di luar, nak. Masuklah" Tegur pria cantik itu seraya melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman sang putra demi menghampiri sosok tampan yang diketahuinya sebagai kekasih putranya ini. Melihatnya Sungmin hanya mampu mempoutkan bibir plumnya kesal sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana menuju kamarnya. "Ayo sini masuk, di luar sangat dingin" Tangan lembut Leeteuk menarik pelan lengan kekar tersebut guna menuntunnya masuk setelahnya menutup kembali pintu rapuh itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat perhatian hangat yang diberikan ibu dari kekasihnya ini. "Eommonim, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya lembut sambil mengikuti langkah pria cantik itu dari belakang. Setelah sampai pada ruang tamu, Leeteuk mempersilahkan pemuda tampan itu untuk duduk di salah satu sofa sederhana yang ada disana. "Sudah jauh lebih baik, kekasihmu merawat Eomma dengan baik" Jawabnya seraya mendudukkan tubuh rapuhnya. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang di lontarkan sosok cantik dihadapannya ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menelusuri ruangan tersebut. "Maaf jika kau tak nyaman Kyu, rumah kami memang terlalu kecil" Ucap Leeteuk menyentaknya. Segera Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok ibu dihadapannya ini. "Ck. Selalu, disaat aku datang berkunjung. Eommonim selalu mengatakan kalimat tersebut" Sungut Kyuhyun tak terima.

Leeteuk terkekeh lirih mendengarnya. "Kekeke...Baiklah, Eomma minta maaf. Oh, dimana Sungmin?" Ujarnya saat dirasa sosok sang putra tak terdapat di ruangan ini. "Sungmin-ah, kau dimana nak?. Kekasihmu ada disini dan kau meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ckckck...setidaknya berikan dia minuman hangat. Sungmin"

"Suruh dia pulang, Eomma. Lagi pula ini sudah malam. Kalau pun dia ingin minum, dia bisa mengambilnya sendiri" Teriak pemuda cantik itu dari kamarnya. Leeteuk yang mendengarnya hanya mampu mengerjap bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa sikap putranya seperti itu?. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada pemuda tampan dihadapannya ini. Menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kalian bertengkar?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan. Melihatnya pria cantik itu hanya mampu menggeleng maklum, ia terbatuk pelan. "Itu wajar. Sudah sana hampiri dia, Eomma tak mau nanti melihatnya merengek menangis karena bertengkar denganmu" Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh pelan. Ia meminta ijin sekali lagi pada pria cantik itu sebelum berlalu dari sana.

Leeteuk menatap lembut punggung lebar Kyuhyun, kemudian ia kembali menggeleng pelan. "Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang" Bisiknya.

.

.

.

"Dasar Cho pembohong. Cho pembohong! Aku benci Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mencoret-coret abstrak buku diarynya. Pemuda cantik itu bersungut-sungut menggambar wajah seseorang lalu dicoretnya. Ia masih tenggelam dengan kegiatannya, sebelum suara derit pintu menyentaknya. Melihat siapa yang datang, Sungmin segera beranjak dari duduknya dan mencari kesibukan lain. Berkutat dengan lemarinya atau berjalan mondar-mandir membersihkan kamar pinknya dari kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya. Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya, ia tahu jika sosok cantik dihadapannya ini sengaja mencari kesibukan lain demi mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Tangan kekarnya kembali menutup pintu kamar tersebut, setelahnya ia melangkah pelan memasuki kamar hangat beraroma vanila bercampur strawberry. Aroma yang menjadi candunya sejak saat itu.

"Dear..." Panggilnya lembut, namun sepertinya Sungmin belum berniat meresponnya. Merasa di acuhkan, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya pada kasur empuk milik kekasihnya itu. Menatap tubuh mungil tersebut melangkah kesana-kemari. "Apa yang ingin kau rapikan lagi, dear?" Ujarnya seraya menahan kekehannya. Ia mengeryit bingung menatap kekasihnya itu, kamar mungil ini sudah sangatlah rapi lalu bagian mana yang akan dirapikan lagi. Sungmin mendegus pelan mendengarnya, kini ia tengah berkutat pada lemarinya. "Bukan urusanmu. Pulanglah, ini sudah terlalu larut" Suara ketus Sungmin kembali terlontar. Namun pemuda tampan itu sama sekali tak berniat marah, kini ia tengah tersenyum simpul. Ketauhilah sosok kekasihnya ini jika marah akan semakin membuatnya gemas. Ia memang tak akan bisa marah pada pemuda cantik tersebut.

"Aku tak akan pulang dengan membiarkan kekasihku marah seperti ini" Sungmin berbalik, menatap jengah sosok tampan yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya. "Aku tidak marah. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja"

"Apa nada tersebut tidak cukup membuktikan jika kekasihku ini sedang marah, hm" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Melangkah perlahan mendekat ke tempat Sungmin berdiri saat ini. Sungmin tak menyahut, ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada almarinya.

**Grep. **Sungmin tersentak, tubuhnya seketika menegang saat lengan kekar pemuda tampan yang membuatnya marah ini melingkar indah di sekitar pinggang hingga perut rampingnya. Kyuhyun menumpukan dagunya pada bahu mungil Namjanya. "Katakan apa yang terjadi? Jangan seperti ini, kau membuatku tersiksa. Dear.." Sungmin menghela nafas pelan mencoba meredam kembali emosinya. Tangan mungilnya perlahan melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun dari pinggangnya setelahnya pemuda cantik itu berbalik, menghadap pada kekasihnya. "Kau ingin tahu? Kau telah membohongiku, Kyu" Seru Sungmin seraya melayangkan satu pukulan pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

Pemuda cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia tak habis pikir, pukulannya sama sekali tak membuat sosok tampan dihadapannya ini meringis kesakitan. Lihatlah ia malah asyik terkekeh pelan menerima perlakuannya. Kyuhyun berdehem pelan, ia menatap foxy indah tersebut dengan tatapan lembut. "Oke. Kau melihatku merokok, bukan" Sungmin seketika menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan mulusnya pada dadanya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Dear...aku minta maaf" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam kedua bahu mungil milik kekasihnya ini. Sungmin bergeming, ia tetap mengacuhkan sosok tampan itu. Kyuhyun gemas melihatnya, dikecupnya bibir plum tersebut menyebabkan kekasih cantiknya ini kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Apa aku dimaafkan?" Pemuda cantik itu kembali menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Kau telah membohongiku, Kyu. Apa patut aku memaafkanmu? Kau sama sekali tak mengerti bentuk perhatianku padamu. Bukan maksudku melarangmu merokok, tapi barang itu mengancam kesehatanmu. Tidakkah kau mengerti!" Kyuhyun menggangguk paham. Tangan besarnya membingkai salah satu wajah cantik itu. "Ya. Aku salah, aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maaf, maafkan aku"

Sungmin meluluh, pemuda cantik itu seketika memeluk erat tubuh sang kekasih. Menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya pada dada bidang tersebut. "Baiklah, maaf diterima. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Kyunnie. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus mendengarnya. Tangannya membelai punggung hingga belakang kepala Namjanya dengan lembut. "Aku pun begitu. Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" Ia perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya. Menatap sepasang manik yang menjeratnya itu dalam sebelum mempertemukan kembali belahan tebalnya dengan belahan lembut sang kekasih. Mengecupnya lembut, setelahnya mengulum belahan manis itu dengan nikmatnya tanpa unsur gairah.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukannya?"

"..."

"Bagus. Lanjutkan tugas kalian!" Tegasnya sebelum menutup line teleponnya. Tangan kekarnya kembali meraih gelas kristal yang telah terisi cairan bir dan meneguknya hanya dalam sekali teguk saja. Mendesis pelan saat rasa panas seperti membakar kerongkongannya. Manik musangnya menatap tajam salah satu objek yang terpampang jelas di layar laptopnya. Ia menyeringai, sebelum melontarkan desisannya. "Aku telah menemukan keluargamu, teman. Dan akan segera aku tagih semua bentuk penghianatanmu dulu!"

.

.

.

TBC

Hoi...hoi...hoi...Aku kembali. Kkkk...tapi rasanya aku kembali disaat yang tidak tepat ya? Huft...kenapa selalu begini sih? Kembali disaat yg tidak tepat. Hah..sudahlah yg penting aku kembali. Dan..yaaa, aku tidak akan hiatus teman-teman. Jadi kalian tenang saja ya, aku lama gak update bukan berarti aku hiatus. Aku gak update tandanya otakku lagi eror, lambat untuk merangkai cerita selanjutnya. Jadi, maaf ya...aku lama updatenya. Hihihi...tapi kalian masih tetap sabar menunggu kan. Iya kan? #Reader asah golok. Oke...oke aku minta maaf. Maklumlah otakku ini tumpul banget. Jadi mohon kemaklumannya #BungkukBungkuk

Oh iya...sedikit curhatan gak pp kan #Plak. Oke, sudah jangan menyiksaku terus terusan. Nanti otakku makin bundel. Baiklah, aku akan tetap jadi JOYer apapun yang terjadi, aku juga akan tetap berkarya. Aku tidak akan gulung tikar, karena FFn serta JOYer itu duniaku. Jadi, jika aku lama muncul bukan berarti aku gulung tikar, okey. Dan untuk masalah-masalah yang ada sekarang, percayalah ini hanya sebuah cobaan Teman. Jadi, bagi kalian yg telah menganggap semua ini akhir dari hubungan KyuMin, maaf aku ralat ye. Kalau menurutku ini semua Awal dari Hubungan KyuMin bukan Akhir dari Hubungan KyuMin. Karena menurutku, dari awal sudah 'Tidak Beres'. Jika mereka yang mengerti, pasti tahu arti dari 'Tidak Beres' disini apa. Tapi, bagi yang menganggap lain. Ya silahkan. Banyak bukti yg menyatakan ketidak beresan ini. Jadi, aku harap untuk para JOYer yg masih mau bertahan. Kita bertahan bersama-sama ne...Kita kembali berpegangan tangan erat ne...Demi menuju suatu kebahagiann yg telah menunggu kita di depan sana.

Ini adalah akhir tahun, ingat! Jadi ini adalah akhir dari semua cobaan yang ada. Tahun Baru nanti, adalah Tahun pembawa kebahagiaan untuk kita semua. Soooo...Be Strong and Keep Stay JOYer!

Baiklah...sudah dulu bacotanku ye...Dan oh ya! Di chap ini masih ada yg kurang. Ada satu seaseon yg belum aku masukkin, hehehe...Tunggu. jangan pada asah golok, atau mengambil barang-barang berbahaya lainnya. Ini dikarenakan chapnya sudah terlalu panjang. Kalo aku panjangin lagi, bisa bisa chap ini jadi chap terakhir. So...Mianhae. hehehe...

Baiklah...sudah dulu ya. Sudah gak pada kangen sama aku kan...

Oke...oke aku kabur. Yakkk...aku kabur #Nyungsep di kolong kamar KyuMin

Untuk para REDER yg masih mau nungguin nih cerita serta mau me-RIPPYUUU...Aku ucapkan TERIMA KASIH YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA

Untuk para SILENT REDER...Terima Kasih sudah mau berkunjung...

Untuk pertanyaan yang bertebaran di kotak Rippyuuu...Akan terjawab seiring berjalannya Cerita...Okey...

SEE YOU THE NEXT TIME

SARANGHAE

MUACH

**P.S : The next FF ( ROSE ) Waiting it. Kamsahae #BungkukBungkuk**


End file.
